Mi Segunda Vida
by ShionSeverely
Summary: Ella esta casada, pero lo que nadie sabe es que tiene una segunda vida, si ella tiene una amante. Si tiene miedo que le descubran, que se de cuanta que su ropa huele a piel ajena, y le da vergüenza que sepa que le miente que cuando se va de viaje no es por trabajo si no porque va a ver a ala otra, le da coraje ser quien se trago el anzuelo para caer en las redes, COMPLETO.
1. Chapter 1

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

Empezando el año con nuevas historias y aquí les va una, es un Song-fic de un capitulo.

_**Canción:**_

_**Mi Segunda Vida – La Arrolladora Banda el Limón**_

* * *

_Me da terror que me descubra mi segunda, _

_Que se me escape el nombre de ella en cualquier momento, _

_Que se dé cuenta que mi ropa huele a piel ajena,_

_Me da vergüenza imaginar que sepa que le miento, _

_Me da coraje ser el pez que se tragó el anzuelo, _

_Para caer entre las redes de esta situación, _

_De enamorarme de dos ángeles al mismo tiempo, _

_Sin duda alguna ese ha sido mi más grande error, _

_Y ahora como le hago, _

_Para apagar el fuego que me esta atormentado, _

_Y me alimenta el ego,_

_Pero me está matando porque a las dos las quiero._

_La mitad de mi vida está perdida en un secreto, _

_Porque mi corazón lo he repartido sin derecho, _

_Una con mi apellido esperando en la casa, _

_Y la otra contando los días que pasan, _

_Para volver a vernos desbordando de deseo,_

_Con los labios hambrientos de comernos beso a beso, _

_La mitad de mi vida es la mentira más bella, _

_No pudiera elegir yo las amo a las dos, _

_Moriría si ellas…_

* * *

_**Mi Segunda Vida**_

_Una rubia de ojos verdes amelados, se encontraba en una fiesta en su enorme mansión en Nueva York, tanto amigos y familiares estaban ahí, ella con su amada esposa una morena de hermosos ojos chocolate, ellas llevaban casadas 5 años, y tenían dos hermosos hijos una nena de 4 años de nombre Beth y un pequeño niño de 2 años de nombre Ray, eran la familia perfecta ante todos._

_La morena platicaba con unas viejas conocidas, mientras la rubia platicaba con sus suegros y padres, en eso estaban cuando su celular sonó, al hacerlo se puso nerviosa por el tono sabia quien hablaba, por lo que se disculpó y se alejó para hablar. _

–_**bueno-**__contesto _

–_**amor… hablaba para saber si llegas mañana-**__decia un voz femenina del otra lado _

–_**Marls ya habíamos quedado desde la semana pasada que así sería-**__hablaba en voz baja casi rosando el susurro y volteando a cada rato para ver si nadie andaba cerca, veía a su esposa platicar con las viejas amigas de ambas, pero lo que no se había dado cuenta es que su suegro Hiram estaba muy al pendiente de su actitud _

–_**Por lo que veo estas ocupada-**__hablo con voz molesta_

–_**sí, lo siento Marls, pero esta es una reunión importante, y bueno… nena no te molestes te prometo que mañana que llegue te recompensare por esto-**__decia tapando con su mano el auricular para que nadie escuchara _

–_**está bien, mi vida, te estaré esperando, te amo**__-se despidió _

–_**yo también te amo-**__termino la llamada_

_La rubia regreso a donde estaba su esposa y le abrazo por detrás para dejarle un beso en el cuello, las chicas que platicaban sonreían porque no había ninguna pareja más enamorada que aquellas dos mujeres, si supieran lo que en realidad pasaba. _

_Horas después la fiesta termino y todos se despidieron, la rubia sentía la mirada de su suegro sobre ella, Hiram no era tonto sabía que algo estaba pasando con su nuera notaba el nerviosismo de la ojiverde amelada y sus sospechas eran evidentes tras verla contestar el teléfono, y se iba para que nadie la escuchara._

_La rubia trata de no darle importancia así que se despidieron de todos, quedando solo Quinn y Rachel, las dos se miraron con una sonrisa. _

–_**Subiré a ver a los niños-**__hablo la morena __**–te veo en la habitación-**__le dijo la morena antes de perderse por las escaleras _

–_**Está bien-**__acepto, también yéndose a su habitación._

_Al entrar se dejó caer en la cama y cerró los ojos, ese dia había sido cansado y mañana sería más casado a un tenía por delante un viaje de varias horas hacia Boston donde se encontraría como cada semana con Marley. _

_No sabía cómo había podido mantener su doble vida, tenía medio no lo negaba, no sabría que hacer si se descubriera lo que ha estado haciendo desde hace dos años, no quiere lastimar a ninguna de las dos y tampoco se quiere lastimar a ella._

_La morena entra a la habitación, puede ver a su mujer por lo tal sonríe pícaramente y se le sube encima, la rubia sonríe para luego besarle como siempre, como cada noche, le hace el amor hasta entrada la madrugada, se duermen abrazadas._

_La mañana llega y las encuentra a las dos completamente carentes de ninguna prenda de ropa, la rubia despierta y se da cuenta que son las 9 de la mañana, va tarde y lo sabe, tiene que darse prisa o perderá el vuelo, por lo que se levanta de la cama y ahora no le importa despertar a la morena que la mira restregándose los ojos para despertarse._

_La rubia termina de vestirse y saco su maleta del closet, la morena ya se la había preparada desde hacía dos días porque ella creía que su mujer debía viajar a una reunión importante, es por eso que ella lo hacía siempre, la morena amaba a la rubia y confiaba en ella por lo que nunca se imaginaria que en realidad todos esos viajes desde hacía dos años, eran para que la rubia se encontrara con su amante, si lo supiera jamás esperaría por ella con los niños tan feliz de su regreso. _

–_**Me voy amor-**__se acercó y le dio un beso __**–debo regresar en más tardar dos días, no creo que más, por lo que no te preocupes, si llegara a tardar más te aviso**__-le informo _

–_**Está bien-**__le sonrió la morena __**–te amo-**__dijo la morena con una sonrisa _

–_**Yo también te amo Rach-**__le dio otro beso antes de salir de la habitación._

_La morena sonrió como enamorada, para después salir de la cama para vestirse e ir a despertar a sus pequeños para ver qué era lo harían hoy, mientras tanto la rubia estaba ya en el taxi en camino al aeropuerto, tenía una mirada seria, veía su mano y podía ver el hermoso anillo de oro blanco con incrustaciones de diamantes, se lo quito y lo guardo en el trasfondo de la maleta._

_No tardó en llegar al aeropuerto al hacerlo, camino rápidamente ya que estaban abordando, una vez dentro del avión se sentó y cerró los ojos quedándose dormida, despertó cuando ya estaban por aterrizar, una vez que ya estaba en suelo bostoniano, tomo su maleta y busco un taxi para que la llevaran a su destino._

_En media hora el taxi llegaba una pequeña pero hermosa casa, se bajó y se dirigió a la entrada, toco la puerta y solo fue capaz de reaccionar para evitar caer atrás por la persona que se había tirado encima. _

–_**Llegaste-**__exclama una ojiazul _

–_**Sí, ya estoy aquí-**__le sonrió._

_Las dos mujeres se fundieron en un apasionado beso, comiéndose sus bocas y desbordando pasión, como sea entraron la casa y se dirigieron directamente a la habitación donde terminaron haciendo el amor por horas._

_Después al despertar se sonrieron y bajaron a cenar, la rubia le conto que tenía que entregar varios trabajos y es por esos que no tenía casi tiempo para hablarle, la chica le sonreía quitándole importancia y diciéndole que no era necesario, ya que tenerla ahí para ella era todo lo que necesitaba, si la pobre Marley supiera que la mujer que ama, y dice amarla está casada además tener dos hermosos hijos, no miraría con tanto amor a la rubia._

_Las chicas terminaron de cenar y se dirigieron a la habitación donde volvieron hacer el amor por casi toda la noche, la mañana llego y con eso ella despertaron, Marley preparo el desayuno y una vez bien desayunadas salieron a pasear por las calles de Boston se divirtieron como dos enamoradas y la rubia en ningún momento pensó en su esposa e hijos._

_Regresaron muy noche solo para tomar un baño juntas y después meterse a la cama a dormir, ya que la rubia al medio dia del dia siguiente estaría regresando a Nueva York con la promesa que siempre le hacía cada vez que se iba, que iría la próxima semana a visitarla._

_El dia siguiente llego y la rubia se despedía de la chica ojiazul con un beso, un beso a apasionado como no queriéndose soltar nunca. _

–_**La próxima semana regreso**__-le sonrió a la chica _

–_**Te estaré esperando**__-le devolvió al sonrisa __**–te amo-**__dijo _

–_**yo también Marls, no sabes cuánto-**__le dio un último beso, antes de montarse en el taxi._

_La rubia busco en su maleta su anillo de matrimonio y lo volvió a poner en su lugar y lo beso, llego al aeropuerto y espero unos minutos para abordar, una vez dentro del vuelo, solo pensaba que no sabría como seguir con su doble vida, cada vez le era más complicado, pero también no quería dejar a ninguna, no se dio cuenta pero se quedó dormida._

_Despertó cuando el piloto decia que se abrocharan los cinturones que estaban por aterrizar, en menos de 5 minutos estaba aterrizando, al bajar tomo su maleta y se dirigió en busca de su taxi para que la llevaran a su casa, en 20 minutos ya estaba a fuera de su casa, bajo y sonrió._

_Al entrar no vio nadie por lo que seguro estaban en el jardín, por lo que dejo su maleta y se dirigió ahí, al llegar los vio, ahí estaban su amores, su hermosa hija jugando con su campeón y su hermosa mujer que sonreía al verlos, se acercó hasta donde estaba y la abrazo por detrás, la morena dio un salto por el susto. _

–_**Me asustaste tonta-**__dijo cuando vio quien era _

–_**no fue mi intensión, solo quería darte una sorpresa-**__le sonrió _

–_**Lo has logrado-**__le acaricio la mejilla y la beso, la rubia correspondió al beso al separarse se miraron a los ojos. _

– _**¡mami!-**__escucharon, por lo que se miraron y la rubia vio como sus hijos venían hacia ella _

– _**Mis pequeños-**__se agacho para poder abrazarlos._

_Se fundieron en un abrazo al que se le unió la morena, te todo esto si alguna vez se descubriera su engaño, los que saldrían lastimados serían ese par de inocentes, pero mientras eso no pasara, ella seguiría con Su Segunda Vida._

_Siento un vacío por dentro,_

_Que me va consumiendo,_

_Mi corazón no entiende,_

_El daño que está haciendo,_

_Pero me está matando porque a las dos las quiero,_

_La mitad de mi vida está perdida en un secreto,_

_Porque mi corazón lo he repartido sin derecho,_

_Una con mi apellido esperando en la casa,_

_Y la otra contando los días que pasan,_

_Para volver a vernos desbordando de deseo,_

_Con los labios hambrientos de comernos beso a beso,_

_La mitad de mi vida es la mentira más bella,_

_No pudiera elegir yo las amo a las dos,_

_Moriría si ellas._

* * *

**N2:**

Espero comentarios buenos o malos, eso no es lo importante.

¿Malo? ¿Bueno? Ustedes me dirán.

¡Nos vemos!

_**Shion&amp;Severely: 3**_


	2. Chapter 2 Desicion

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

_Bueno aquí va mis agradecimientos a: __**Cariithoopreina**__, __**mica**__, __**Majo**__, __**Valeria,**__**Pao Vargas**__, __**HunterSkauss,**__**Fabray7**__._

_Por sus comentarios y hacerme saber que la infidelidad es algo que ustedes odian, y yo concuerdo con ustedes eso es la bajeza más horrible que una persona puede llegar hacer, yo prefería que me hablaran de frente y decirme, no se "no eres tú, soy yo" lo típico o de plano "sabes me he dado cuenta que lo que una vez sentí ya no lo siento, además he conocido, bla… bla… bla" ya saben pero no que me engañen._

_Pero si lo odio como es que hice esa historia… bueno es que tengo una debilidad por la música de despecho o de traición y si es de banda mejor, sorry por eso, pero esa es la única verdad._

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Decisión**_

Quinn Fabray creyó que nadie jamás se enteraría de su segunda vida, pero que equivocada estaba, por que una persona muy allegada a ella y a su esposa había descubierto su secreto, y esa era nada menos quien fuera su mejor amiga en el instituto Santana López, aquella latina que tenía un humor característicamente acido, pero así era ella, la cuestión es que Santana no había acudido a la reunión que se llevó a cabo en la casa Faberry, porque tenía que viajar a Boston, y fue por eso que ese dia en que la rubia estuvo paseándose por la plaza principal la vio.

Y Santana con la edad había madurado además de que a Rachel le quería como una hermana y al ver eso, no pudo evitar que se llenara de rabia al ver lo que estaba haciendo, no hizo nada al instante pero sabía que tenía que enfrentarla y lo haría porque nadie lastimaba a su enano, nadie aunque sea su mejor amiga.

Por eso la latina estaba entraba a la oficina de la rubia y se sentaba enfrente de ella con la mirada seria, Quinn sorprendida por esa repentina aparición se asustó al ver la cara que le estaba dando, pensando que algo habai ocurrido.

– **¿Paso algo Santana?-**pregunto

–**Si-**le miro **–Marley Rose ¿te suena?-**la rubia al escuchar ese nombre casi se cae de su silla

– **¿cómo…?-**no podía hablar

– **¿que como lo sé?-**la rubia asintió **–te vi maldita, te vi cómo le metías los cuernos a mi enano, una cosa te voy a decir Fabgay eres mi amiga, eso en ningún momento va a cambiar, pero no voy a dejar que sigas haciendo eso**-la rubia la miraba y suspiraba derrotada, todo lo que llevaba ocultando hace 2 años por fin salía a la luz **–no sé qué te paso por la cabeza, tu misma sabes lo que me paso a mi cuando engañe a Britt con Dani, sabes lo que me costó conquistarla de nuevo, de que volviera a creer en mí, pero lo logre pero pase los peores meses en mi vida al no tenerla conmigo**-la rubia asentía a eso, lo sabía perfectamente **–te voy a dar una oportunidad vas hablar con tu zorra y la vas a dejar-**la rubia la miro

–**No le llames así-**le defendió

–**cómo quieres que le llame si se mete con alguien que está casada-**en eso la rubia desvió al mirada **–no lo sabe ¿verdad?**-la rubia ni la miro **– ¡mierda Quinn¡, ¿en qué demonios estás pensando?, estás jugando con fuego y ya te quemaste, ya te dije hablas con esa chica le dices la verdad la dejas, o lo mismo con Rachel le dices y te vas con la otra o no sé, esa es tu decisión pero tienes un límite de una semana para que digas al verdad y elijas bien-**le señalo **–una semana Quinn, y piensa muy bien lo que vas a ser, ninguna de las dos se merecen la mierda que estás haciendo-**la rubia estaba casi por echarse a llorar

–**lo sé-**le miro **–soy una imbécil, sé que voy a lastimarlas a las dos, y me da miedo, Marley ella e va a odiar, pero no me une algo como son mis dos hijos con Rachel, y sé que ella me va a odiar y los que más van a salir lastimados van a ser mis dos pequeños-**se agarraba la cara

–**eso es algo a lo que te tienes que arriesgar, pero yo ya te dije vas a tener que decidir, tienes que poner en una balanza que pesa más, si Rachel o esa chica, sea cual sea tu decisión siempre seré tu amiga, pero tienes que tomar ya una decisión no puedes seguir jugando con las dos-**le advirtió **–te recomiendo que te tomes unos días, que vayas sola a un lugar donde puedas pensar y aclarar tus sentimientos, cuando tomes una decisión me avisas-**le miro **–pero solo tienes una semana Quinn, si pasa de esa te juro por lo más sagrado que es mi pequeña Val, que le voy a decir todo a Rachel-**le señalo, antes de levantarse para abandonar la oficina.

Una vez que la latina salió, la rubia se tomó la cara en que lio estaba pero sabía que esto ya no podía seguir así, sabía que era posible que a las dos perdiera, pero es un riesgo que tenía que correr, ahora lo más importante era aclarar bien sus sentimientos y luego ser completamente sincera con las dos mujeres que decia amar.

–**por ahora tengo que hablarle a Marley y decirle que no podré ir este fin de semana-**tomo su celular y marco al segundo tono contestaron

–**amor**-contesto la ojiazul

–**Marls… te llamaba para avisarte que este fin no podré ir a visitarte, ya que tengo que hacer un viaje de negocios a Hawaii para cerrar un contrato con unos clientes muy importantes**-le mentía

–**ahh… ummm… bueno está bien… me avisas cuando vendrás**-decia desanimada

–**Sí, te lo prometo…-**suspiraba **–tengo que colgar, necesito terminar el proyecto para presentarlo-**volvía a mentir

–**ok... Amor, te llamo luego-**la rubia negó con la cabeza

–**sí, luego hablamos… un beso**-se despidió, la rubia se tomó el rostro entre sus manos

–**Mi vida se va arruinar a partir de ahora, Así que tengo que tomar la decisión correcta, no me puedo arrepentir después-**suspiraba

Dos horas después la rubia salía de su oficina, no sin antes decirle a su secretaria que le reservara un boleto para Hawaii esa misma noche, y buscara un buen hotel, salió de la oficina y se dirigió a su casa sabía que su mena estaría con sus hijos y su padre paseando por el centro comercial, por lo que entro a su casa y miro las fotografías que estaban, se acercó a la mesita cerca de la sala tomando un marco en donde había una fotografía en donde estaban ella y Rachel abrazadas y sonriéndose con amor.

Dejo el cuadro en su lugar y se dirigió a su habitación entro el olor de Rachel estaba en todos lados, suspiro y fue hacia a su armario saco una maleta donde metió su ropa para pasar unos días, una vez preparada la dejo cerca de la cama y se cambió con ropa de casa para tirarse en su cama pero sin que se diera cuenta se quedó dormida.

Rachel y sus dos pequeños llegaron a la casa dándose cuenta que el auto de Quinn estaba por lo que está ya había llegado antes de la casa, algo que sabía la morena que cuando pasaba eso es que Quinn tendría que hacer algún viaje por lo que suspiro, su sorpresa tendría que esperar.

Los tres entraron Beth que era la más grande corrió al cuarto de sus madres, mientras la morena la seguía de la mano de su pequeño de 2 años detrás, pero las tres se quedaron en la puerta al ver que la rubia estaba completamente dormida ya que esta estaba casi roncando.

–**Mami-**hablo la rubiecita

– **¿Dime mi amor?-**le miro

–**voy a mi cuarto**-le dijo

–**Ok-**le tomo su mano **–vamos-**los tres salieron, la morena llevo a su pequeños a su habitación, Charlie se subio a su cama y poco a poco se quedó dormido, y todo se debía a que estuvo jugando con su abuelos y hermana

En cambio Beth ella estaba más que despierta por lo que Rachel opto por poner una película para que se quedara en su habitación, una vez que la dejo entretenida, salió y se dirigió a su habitación entro despacio para no despertar a su esposa, y del mismo modo se subio a la cama para empezar a dejar besos en el cuello y espalda de la mujer que empezó removerse al sentirlos.

–**ummm… Rach-**suspiro al sentir el olor a vainilla de su esposa **– ¿qué hora es?-**pregunto al darse vuelta para poder mirarla

–**son las 5 de la tarde-**contesto **– ¿saliste temprano del trabajo?-**pregunto

–**algo así, lo que pasa es que…-**la morena la callo

–**vas a salir de viaje ¿no es así?-**le miro

–**Sí, es importante…-**le acaricio la mejilla **–te prometo que este es el último viaje que hare mi amor**-le miraba a los ojos chocolate

– **¿De verdad?-**pregunto con una enorme sonrisa que a la rubia le hizo acelerar el corazón como hacía tiempo no lo hacía

–**Si-**la morena feliz le beso y la rubia solo correspondió saboreando el sabor a fresas de la boca de su mujer

– **¿Cuándo te vas?-**pregunto

–**hoy en la noche, estere unos días solo es aclarar algunas cosas y regresare-**la morena se acostó encima de ella

–**bueno…me parece bien…-**poco a poco la morena se quedó dormida en el pecho de Quinn que solo pudo completarla y una sonrisa tierna se formó en su rostro dejándose llevar de nueva cuenta por el sueño.

Las chicas se levantaron 2 horas después y la rubia dijo que se tenía que ir ya para el aeropuerto, la morena se despidió con una enorme beso que las dejo son aire antes que Quinn se fuera despedir de sus pequeños, que 10 minutos después estaba saliendo de la casa.

Llego al aeropuerto y embarco para pasar unos días en Hawaii, Santana tenía razón no podía seguir jugando con las dos, ninguna se merecida lo que había estado haciendo con ellas, las dos eran hermosas mujeres que valían la pena y ellas las iba lastimar cuando revelara la verdad.

Horas después la rubia llegaba a Hawaii y se iba directamente a su hotel para descansar, una vez dentro de su habitación, se dejó caer en la cama pidió algo de como en su habitación para que cenara y ya estuvo.

Una vez lista la chica se dio un baño y se metió a la cama, pero su cabeza estaba hecha un revoltijo, estaba pensando en lo que San le dijo que tenía que poner en una balanza sus sentimientos para con cada una.

En un lado estaba Rachel esa hermosa morena que desde que Santana se la presento en el segundo año de esta en NYADA no paro en hacer cosas porque esta le mirara.

*******FlashBack*******

Dos meses había pasado desde que Santana le había presentado a Rachel a Quinn y desde ese momento la rubia no había podido sacársela de la cabeza, y eso no le había pasado nunca, quería conocerla, verla sonreír, escucharla hablar, y eso que la chica hablaba hasta por los codos, pero eso a ella no le importaba a ella, y es que desde que la vio todo su mundo se vino patas arriba.

Por eso estaba en ese preciso momento a las afueras de NYADA con un hermoso y enorme ramo de rosas en la espera de la morena, además de que en su espalda estaba una guitarra, si la rubia se tomó unas clasecitas rápidas con su mejor amigo Sam Evans para poder aprender y cantarle a la morena, perdiendo así la vergüenza.

No era la primera vez que hacia algo para llamar la atención de la chica, pero al parecer la morena no era fácil de complacer y de enamorar, porque a las mujeres como Rachel no hay que conquistarlas si no enamorarlas con cada acción que haces por ella, ya nada le importaba mucho menos pasar vergüenza frente a todos esos que eran mejor que ella cantando.

La morena salió del edificio con sus amigos platicando pero se paró en seco cuando vio a la rubia que desde hace dos meses ha estado tratando de enamorarla, oculto su sonrisa para que la rubia no se diera cuenta que lo estaba logrando.

–**Rachel-**le llamo

–**Quinn…**-le miro

–**estoy aquí… lo que digo es que estoy aquí, para decirte que esta es la última vez que intento algo para conseguir aunque sea una cita, si esto no funciona te juro por lo más sagrado que tengo que es mi madre que te dejare de molestar para siempre, y jamás tendrás que saber de mi-**le dijo

–**Ok…-**le miro **–que es lo que tienes-**la rubia le entrego el ramo de rosas **–solo…-**no termino de decir porque fue interrumpida

–**No hables… solo escucha-**se colocó bien su guitarra y empezó a entonar los primeros acordes de la canción.

_Me quedo callado __  
Soy como un niño dormido  
Que puede despertarse con apenas solo un ruido  
Cuando menos te lo esperas  
Cuando menos lo imagino sé que un día no me aguanto y voy  
Y te miro  
Y te lo digo a los gritos  
Y te ríes y me tomas por un loco atrevido  
Pues no sabes cuánto tiempo en mis sueños has vivido  
Y sospechas cuando te nombre  
_

La morena estaba tratando de controlarse y no tirársele encima, es que quien iba pensar que la chica esta delante de ella tuviera esa hermosa voz, y que le estuviera contando solo para que aceptara una cita con ella, y que lograra ganarse su corazón, si tan solo supiera que su corazón ha sido suyo desde que la vio.

_Yo, yo no me doy por vencido  
Yo quiero un mundo contigo  
Juro que vale la pena esperar y esperar y esperar un suspiro  
Una señal del destino  
No me canso no me rindo  
No me doy por vencido  
_

Escuchar eso de la mujer que se estado robando sus suspiros desde hace dos meses, solo hizo que su pecho se inflara de orgullo, de amor, si de amor porque si no lo sabían la morena ya estaba enamorada de la rubia_._

_Tengo una flor de bolsillo  
Marchita de buscar una mujer que me quiera  
Y reciba su perfume hasta traer la primavera  
Y me enseñe lo que no aprendí de la vida  
Que brilla más cada día  
Porque estoy tan solo a un paso de ganarme la alegría  
Porque el corazón levanta una tormenta enfurecida  
Desde aquel momento en que te vi_

Yo, yo no me doy por vencido  
Yo quiero un mundo contigo  
Juro que vale la pena esperar y esperar y esperar un suspiro  
Una señal del destino  
No me canso no me rindo  
No me doy por vencido

Este silencio esconde demasiadas palabras  
Donde te tengo, pase lo que pase seguiré

Yo, yo no me doy por vencido  
Yo quiero un mundo contigo  
Juro que vale la pena esperar y esperar y esperar un suspiro  
Una señal del destino  
No me canso no me rindo  
No me doy por vencido

Juro que vale la pena esperar y esperar un suspiro  
Una señal del destino  
No me canso no me rindo

_No me doy por vencido_

La canción termino y la rubia le miro a los ojos para encontrarse con lágrimas en los ojos que habai aprendido amar, Quinn no sabía que hacer por lo que solo se acercó y le limpio las lágrimas que empezaban a caer de su ojos.

–**Acepto-**dijo la morena de repente

– **¿Qué?-**le miro confundida

–**Acepto salir contigo, tú también me gustas**-le sonrió

–**gracias…-**chillo feliz alzándola en brazos y dándole vueltas bajo la mirada de todas las personas que presenciaron todo eso, quienes empezaron aplaudir y chiflar.

_*******Fin FlashBack*******_

Quinn salió de sus recuerdos que diferente era de cómo comenzó con Marley, todo lo que paso con Rachel no lo había hecho con la ojiazul.

_*******FlashBack******_

Tres años llevaba de casa Quinn con Rachel cuando tuvo que viajar a Boston por un trabajo, los inversionistas de su empresa le invitaron a un bar, la rubia cerro el trato pero decidió quedarse a beber un poco, no todos los días podía hacerlo y más con su pequeña que tenia dos años y su esposa embarazada.

Estaba sentada en la barra bebiendo su Martini, cuando una castaña ojiazul se sentó a su lado, en primera cuenta no le hizo caso pero la chica empezó a entablar una plática bastante interesante que le llamo la atención.

– **¿En serio?-**pregunto la rubia

–**sí, ese chico trato de sobrepasarse pero nunca pensó que tendría gas pimienta en mi bolsa y se lo rociaría, el pobre lloro como un bebe, para luego estrellarse en un poste por no ver a donde iba-**le contaba

–**Eso debió ser muy chistoso de ver-**le decia

–**Sí, yo no pude dejar de reir-**se rio y la rubia sintió un deseo de besarle, y así lo hizo.

Las chicas se siguieron besando ahí, hasta que la castaña la tomo de la mano y la saco del bar.

– **¿A dónde vamos?-**pregunto ya el alcohol le estaba haciendo efecto

–**a mi casa-**contesto

Pararon un taxi y en menos de una media hora estaban ya en la casa de la chica, disfrutando del deseo que estaba en ellas, cayeron rendidas y dormidas.

_*******Fin FlashBack*******_

Eso era una comparación bastante evidente lo que pasaba no era amor el estar con Marley, más bien era deseo y ahora lo podía ver, pero no quería dar un paso en falso por lo que se quedaría más días.

_**/Q&amp;R&amp;D&amp;L/**_

Los días fueron pasando y la rubia ya llevaba cinco dios en Hawaii y por fin había podido llegar a una cuerdo con su corazón y cabeza, ya había decido, sabia a quien en verdad amaba, ahora era momento de regresar y enfrentar lo que sé que se le avecinaba.

– **¿Quinn?... ¿qué pasa?-**pregunto la latina al otro lado del teléfono

–**he tomado una decisión ya-l**e comunico

–**me alegro ¿podría saber a quine has elegido?-**pregunto

–**no, eso lo sabrás cuando regrese… mañana lo hago, pero primero iré a Boston necesito arreglar eso con ella, y cuando regrese se lo diré a Rachel**-le dijo

–**está bien… te deseo suerte Quinn, sea lo que hayas decidido siempre será tu amiga, pero espera que tomaras la decisión correcta-**le advirtió

–**es la mejor decisión que pude a ver tomado**-contesto con una enorme sonrisa que la latina no podía ver

–**Nos vemos entonces**-se despidió Santana

–**Nos vemos-**colgó

La rubia se dejó caer en la cama pero su hermosa sonrisa no se quitó, había ya decidido, mañana las dos mujeres la odiarían, pero solo una de ellas haría que el corazón se rompiera por perderla.

–**mañana mi amor… te robare el último beso antes de me odies**-susurro

* * *

_**N2:**_

Y a todos que me pidieron que la continuara les haré caso, y tomare algunas de sus sugerencias, en este capítulo deben darse cuenta que Quinn ya se deicidio y le va a decir a las dos la verdad, edemas de que eligió a una para luchar por su perdón.

Canción:

_**Yo no me doy por vencido – Luis Fonsi**_

Empezamos las apuestas

¿A quién creen que haya elegido? ¿Rachel o Marley? ¿A quién quieren? ¿Cuán difícil quieren que se lo pongamos a Quinn con esa persona? Ustedes deciden. ¿Quieren que Quinn quede sola o con alguna de ellas? Voten.

Espero sus comentarios…

Siguiente capítulo:_**Revelando el Engaño**_


	3. Chapter 3 Revelando la Verdad

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

_**Agradezco a: **_

_**Pao Vargas**__**, **__**rocio,**__**Guest,**__**Delfi Castillo, Leriam,**__**naomily4ever**__** por sus comentarios.**_

_Solo una cosa para __**Pao **__**y **__**rocio**__**… **__¿Cómo es que llevaron a la conclusión de que Quinn escogió a Marley?... espero respuesta._

* * *

_** Chapter 3: Revelando la Verdad**_

Quinn Fabray se encontraba en la puerta de la casa de cierta ojiazul no sabía cómo decirle la verdad a la chica, sabia que la única que tenia la culpa era ella y era eso mismo la que no la dejaba, pero tenía que ser valiente y hablarle con la verdad.

Por lo que tomando una bocanada de aire se dispuso a tocar la puerta para que la chica le abriera, no le había avisado ya que no podía escuchar como le hablaba con palabras cariñosas, necesitaba esto verla para aclarar de una vez por todas las cosas.

Pero no esperaba que en vez de una castaña ojiazul le abriera una rubia más baja que ella en solo una camisa y bóxer, la chica le miro más dormida que despierta.

–**Si… ¿Qué desea?-**pregunto entre bostezos

–**este…-**no sabía que decir **– ¿esta Marley?-**pregunto

–**si… ella esta…-**no termino de decir porque alguien aparecía detrás de ella

– **¿Quién era amor?-**pregunto todavía dormida y abrazándola por detrás posando sus manos en el abdomen de la rubia bajita

–**ehhh…-l**a ojiverde solo negó con la cabeza, al parecer alguien le había volteado la tortilla

–**Quinn Fabray-**se presentó, cierta ojiazul se separó lo más rápido de la otra rubia y miro a la ojiverde

– **¿Quinn?-**la rubia solo sonrió de lado y negó

– **¿Podemos hablar?-**pidió seria

–**Si…yo-**la otra rubia se dio cuenta de la situación **–yo… iré a prepararme para el trabajo-**se excusó retirándose de ahí dejándolas solas

–**Quinn… yo…-**trataba de hablar

– **¿me dejas entrar?…-**le miro **–tenemos mucho de que hablar-**su voz sonaba sin emoción y su rostro estaba igual

–**Si pasa-**se hizo a un lado y la rubia entro

Las dos mujeres se dirigieron a la sala y se sentaron ninguna de las dos hablaba, la ojiazul porque no sabía cómo excusarse por haber hecho eso, y la rubia de plano no se esperaba eso, estaba ahí dispuesta enfrentarse a la verdad, decirle todo y mira con lo que se topaba.

–**Marley…**-le miro **– ¿hace cuánto estas con esa chica?-**pregunto

–**yo…-**no la miraba

–**Marley-**pidió

–**cuatro meses**-contesto

– **¿Cuatro meses?... porque no me lo habías dicho… posiblemente lo hubiera comprendido dado el caso que yo también te he estado mintiendo-**se encogió de hombros

– **¿de qué hablas?... y si no te lo dije es que tú siempre me has demostrado que me quieres y no quería lastimarte pero me enamore de ella**-suspiro

–**sabes por muy descabellado que parezca yo no me hubiera opuesto… la verdad es que si te quiero pero no de la forma en la que debería hacerlo, y creo que siempre tendrás un lugar en mi corazón… pero si eres feliz con ella yo nada puedo hacer**-le sonrío

–**gracias… gracias por entender… no quería lastimarte, realmente eres una persona que vale la pena-**le decia

– **¿Ella sabe de mí?-**pregunto

–**no… y creo que no se lo diré… ella es magnífica pero no entendería esto… yo no quiero lastimarla… se lo digo la perderé y no… no quiero**-negaba

–**se lo debes decir… ella se merece la verdad, como tu también te la mereces-**suspiro de que hablaba si ella estado mintiendo desde siempre **–la verdadera razón por la que estoy aquí, es porque venía a terminar la relación que había entre nosotras**-revelo

– **¿venias a terminar conmigo y te encontraste con esto?-**le pregunto

–**así es… yo ya no podía seguir con esto… Marley creo que confundí el amor con la atracción y le deseo que tú me despiertas… y revelarte que todo este tiempo he llevado una doble vida...-**le miro a los ojos

– **¿Doble vida?-**pregunto confundida

–**Estoy casada desde hace 5 años-**soltó, la ojiazul le miro y sus ojos se abrieron enormemente

– **¿Qué?-**grito **– ¿me estuviste engañando todo este tiempo?-**pregunto

–**si… yo fui una estúpida… le engañe a ella y te engañe a ti… no sé qué pensar de mi… sé que en este momento me odias… pero yo me odio más, porque tu encontraste a alguien con quien estar y que amas… por eso te digo que tienes que ser sincera con esa chica porque como te sientes es como se sentirá ella al enterarse de esto, y por cómo se te digo que tienes que decírselo, estoy segura que me odias y lo sé, no puedo hacer nada para arreglar lo que he hecho hoy cuando regrese a Nueva York mi vida estará arruinada para siempre-**sonrío con tristeza

–**de eso no te quepa duda Quinn, te deseo suerte con tu esposa porque le será muy difícil perdonarte por lo que has hecho, yo no reclamare porque no gano nada al hacerlo, no niego que duele pero solo puedo agradecerte los momentos que me diste y ya, ahora en adelante tú tienes una vida que tienes que recuperar y yo una que vivir, me toca ser honesta con Kitty y si ella me perdona por mentir hare que cada dia que pase conmigo la hare la mujer más feliz del mundo, no vemos Quinn-**le sonrío

–**Adiós Marley-**la rubia salió de ahí.

La rubia se sentía más ligera la ver terminado con esa relación, se maldecía por no haber sido capaz de hacerle hace mucho, porque era verdad solo era deseo lo que sentía por aquella chica, no negaba que ella era bonita pero todo lo que soñó y ama su morena es quien posee todo, era una completa imbécil y lo sabía, una vez que hablara con Rachel todo acabaría.

No pensó que en hablar con la ojiazul y terminar esa relación que jamás debió empezar fuera así de fácil, y eso le alegraba un poco porque no quería tampoco ver como la chica se deshacía en lágrimas por su juego, pero ahora tenía que enfrentar a su esposa a la mujer que amaba porque si, Rachel era la mujer que amaba e iba amar por siempre.

Sabía que había cometido el mayor error de su vida ahora se daba cuenta pero ya era tarde y tenía que tomar los toros por los cuernos, y si eso daba como resultado salir corneada lo haría porque Rachel se merecía la verdad, y no podía seguir con la mentira.

_**/Q&amp;R&amp;D&amp;L/**_

Quinn Fabray llegaba a su residencia estaba segura que su aún esposa y digo aun porque estoy segura que cuando la morena lo sepa tal vez se vuelva si ex esposa, sabía que su morena estaría sola ya que ella misma le había pedido a Santana que se hiciera cargo de sus pequeños para poder hablar con libertad con Rachel, ahora llegaba y veía a su esposa sentada en la sala leyendo algo en la laptop.

– **¡Ey!-**llamo, la morena dejo de leer de golpe y cerro la lap

–**Hola tu**-le sonrío antes de levantarse de donde estaba sentada para besar a la rubia, que sintió como algo cálido se formaba en su interior.

Quinn beso a la morena como si su vida dependiera de eso, ese era el beso de la última vez sabía que una vez que Rachel supiera su engaño estaba segura que no volvería hacerlo en un tiempo o tal vez jamás, sintió como lagrimas salían de sus ojos y caían por sus mejillas, y abrazaba más a su cuerpo el pequeño cuerpo de su mujer.

Era un beso entre dulce y amargo por la realidad que se desataría el infierno cuando revelara la verdad, unos segundos más se separaron por la falta de aire, a hacerlo la morena se dio cuenta que su rubia estaba llorando por lo que frunció el ceño.

– **¿Qué pasa amor?-**pregunto **– ¿por qué lloras?-**le secaba con los pulgares las lágrimas

–**hay algo que tengo que decirte… después de esto me vas a odiar… te voy a perder**-decia

–**Que dices mi amor…-**le miraba **–no digas tonterías… no me vas a perder… esa es la tontería más grande que puedas decir, y tampoco puedo odiarte… porque te amo**-le acariciaba la mejilla eso hizo la ojiverde amelada dejara salir sollozos

–**lo vas hacer… y no hay nada en el mundo que pueda cambiar eso… ahora dices que no… pero luego que me escuches todo cambiara-**la morena la miraba confundida es porque no entendía de que estaba hablando su mujer, como podría odiarla si le ha dado la oportunidad de ser madre, estaba Beth, Charlie y el que crecía en su interior, y hoy era el dia que ella se enterara de la verdad de su embarazo.

–**Nada de lo que me digas me hará cambiar de parecer Quinn, te amo y no te voy a dejar-**la rubia suspiro sollozando más fuerte

–**Te he engañado con otra-**soltó, la ojichocolate no se esperaba eso, realmente en su vida no pensó que eso pasara

– **¿Qué?-**le miro desconcertada **–no bromees Quinn-**le miro y se pudo dar cuenta que no era broma **– ¿dime que no es cierto? dímelo Quinn**-le pidió podía sentir como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas

–**no puedo Rachel, no puedo porque es verdad, todo es verdad**-para ese entonces la morena ya dejaba caer sus lágrimas por su mejillas

– **¿por… que Quinn? ¿Por qué?-**le pregunto

–**no… lo se… no lo sé Rachel… soy una estúpida, lo se…-**la morena no decia nada estaba llorando en silencio

–**tenías razón Quinn… tenías todo la razón-**hablo secamente en un tono tan frio que a la rubia se le erizo la piel jamás había escuchado hablar a la morena así

–**Rachel…-**trato de hablar

–**Rachel nada… no quiero verte… no te voy a negar que veas a los niños… porque es tu derecho… pero nuestro matrimonio acaba aquí… tu misma lo dijiste… que después de esto te iba adiar… me perdiste Quinn… me perdiste-**la rubia dejo salir más sus lágrimas

–**mi amor…. Por favor… Rachel-**la morena la miro furiosa

–**no me llames amor, perdiste ese derecho… yo ya no soy tu amor… quiero el divorcio Quinn… voy hablar con mi abogado y te hare llevar los papeles… te puedo perdonar muchas cosas pero esto no… esto no**-la ojiverde se sentía morir que tarde se había dado cuenta de sus error

–**Rachel…**-la morena sabía que no podía mentirle sobre lo del bebe que esperaba

–**Aunque no lo merezcas tienes que saber que te tenía una sorpresa-**la rubia la miro con los ojos inundados en lágrimas **–estoy embarazada**-soltó Quinn abrió los ojos de par en par

– **¿de verdad? Es verdad mi vida, otro bebe**-la morena le miro

–**sí, estoy embarazada… no te lo podía ocultar… porque en un tiempo lo notarias… me voy Quinn, me iré con mis padres y me llevare a los niños, podrás visitarlos cuando quieras y podrás ser partícipe de mi embarazo… pero nuestra relación se terminó… y no hay nada que hacer…-**la morena se dio vuelta y se fue sintiéndose muy mal las lágrimas caían de sus ojos chocolate.

La rubia se dejó caer en el sillón mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos, no fue consiente de cuando tiempo paso solo salió de su mundo donde se había metido cuando escucho pasos acercarse.

–**Me voy-**hablo la morena

–**Rachel… ¿no hay nada que pueda hacer para que te quedes?-**pregunto

–**no, no hay nada… me duele Quinn, me duele mucho lo que hiciste es lo peor…**-a rubia bajo la mirada **–cuídate Quinn-**la morena tomo la maleta y la arrastro fuera de la sala.

Una vez que la morena salió y la ojiverde escucho la puerta de la entrada cerrarse, lo uno que pudo hacer fue caer de rodillas y romper el llanto.

–**¡RACHEL!-**grito, y se odio como jamás había odiado a nadie ni siquiera al estúpido de su padre a nadie.

Se levantó y empezó a romper todo lo que tenía a su paso, para luego agarrar una botella de vodka y beberse casi la mitad de un jalón mientras sus lágrimas no dejaban de caer de esos hermosos ojos verdes que ahora ya no brillaban más.

La morena iba en un taxi para la casa de sus padres no podía dejar de llorar jamás había sentido un dolor como el que estaba sintiendo, jamás pensó que Quinn le pudiera hacer esa bajeza ella no, que fue lo que le falto para que ella se buscara a otra, ¿Qué? Era lo que se preguntaba.

Al llegar a la casa de sus padres con su maleta toco la puerta y al instante fue abierta por los dos hombres, y al instante la morena se lanzó a los brazos de los dos, ellos no sabían que hacer al verla llorar por lo que solo le metieron a la casa.

_**Residencia Fabray-Berry…**_

La ojiverde se encontraba tirada en el suelo con la segunda botella de vodka junto a ella a medio beber, todas las cosas estaban destruidas, los arreglos cuadros, almohadas, los muebles, todo estaba tirado por todo el lugar, la rubia no estaba mejor que las cosas su camisa estaba a medio abrir y su rimer estaba corrido por todo el contorno de sus ojos, sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar.

–**yo… nou te voy a perdersh… Rach… nou lou hare… te recuperrare… mi amor… no te dejare ir sin lushar…-**la rubia trato de pararse de su lugar pero se pasaba a caer **–voy a hasher lo que tenga que hasher para que me perdonesh… te amo-**la chica se quedó dormida en el sofá.

* * *

_**N2:**_

Y a todos que me pidieron que la continuara les hare caso, y tomare algunas de sus sugerencias, como vieron Quinn se decidió por la única persona destinada desde siempre para ella, ahora todo está en sus manos para recuperar a la morena.

Empezamos las apuestas

¿Cuán difícil quieren que se lo pongamos a Quinn con Rachel? Ustedes deciden. ¿Quieren que Quinn quede sola? Voten. ¿Cuál será su plan para recuperarla?

Espero sus comentarios…

Siguiente capítulo:_**EL Plan**_


	4. Chapter 4 El Plan (MSV)

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

_Desperté, otra vez, con la ausencia de tu voz, _

_Dibuje, con mis manos tu silueta amor_

_Si te llamo no contestas, si te busco nunca estas_

_Nena dame otra oportunidad._

_Mis días se hace noches si no estás, _

_Sin ti la vida ya no sabe igual, _

_Te quiero en mis brazos, me duele aceptarlo_

_Me equivoque._

_¿Te falle? Tal vez, no merezca tu perdón. _

_**CD9 – Me Equivoque**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4: El Plan**_

Un mes habían pasado desde que Rachel había dejado a Quinn, un mes donde nuestra rubia se había hundido en la miseria, si trabaja al terminar lo que hacía era beber, se machaba viendo fotos de su familia, aquella que ella misma había roto, porque si fue ella la que la destruyo, y aunque el dia que se fue Rachel prometió que la recuperaría, había hecho muchas cosas para lograr pero no lo había conseguido.

Fue a la casa de su suegro y solo consiguió que Hiram le diera un bofetada por lo que había hecho, le llevo ramos de rosas, mando arreglos florales, chocolates, bombones y un sinfín de cosas pero ninguno funcionaba, estaba deprimida, Santana y Britt habían tratado de sacarla de su estado pero no conseguían nada, la rubia cada vez estaba más hundida en su miseria.

Para nuestra morena era casi lo mismo pero ella sabía que tenía que salir a delante por sí sola, no podía esperar que la rubia estuviera siempre en su vida, además tenía a tres hermosos hijos por los que luchar, tanto Beth y Charlie le habían hecho notar que extrañaban a su otra mama, pero ella les había dicho que tenía mucho trabajo y por eso no la veían como querían, además con su embarazo de ahora 3meses, la rubia no había faltado a ninguna cita de control, siempre estaba presente tanto para ese bebe como para los otros dos.

Había intentado buscar en su interior algo que le dijera que podía perdonarle, que le permitiera confiar en ella, pero simplemente la _duda "de si lo vuelve hacer" _atormentaban todo pensamiento con respecto a eso, sabia por Santana y Britt que Quinn se estaba dejando deprimir, que apenas y comía, además de que en su trabajo como directora, muchos medios ya estaban empezando a decir que posiblemente estaban en crisis y más con ella que era una actriz muy reconocida.

Nuestra rubia estaba tirada en la sala borracha como llevaba las últimas semanas, estaba consiente que si seguía así posiblemente jamás recuperaría a su familia, seguía bebiendo cuando una latina y rubia ojiazul entraron por la puerta, que al verla le quitaron la botella.

– **¡oshe! Esha… esh… misha!-**su lengua se trababa

–**no, no lo es, por dios Quinn! Aquí apesta a cantina de quinta-**decia la latina

– **¡Dame mi botesha!-**se levantó tamborileando intentando tomar la botella de la mano de la latina pero no lo logro por lo que cayó encima del sofá

–**Quinn, dijiste que querías recuperar a tu familia, y no te veo intentándolo, estas aquí tomándote hasta el agua del florero, ¿Qué te pasa? Vas a dejar que alguien más llegue y te robe a la enana**-le advertía

–**nadie me la robarra… Esha esh misha, misha-**decia con voz pastosa por el alcohol

–**no creo que ella quiera verte de esta manera, mejor vete a dar un baño y las tres haremos un plan para que la recuperes-**sentencio la ojiazul

–**eshta bien…-**se levantó como sea y se fue arriba para darse un baño para quitarse la borrachera que tenía encima

–**Está peor de lo que pensé San-**la latina asintió, y con ayuda de su esposa se pusieron a recoger las cosas que estaban en la sala.

_**Casa Berry… **_

La morena estaba en el jardín de su casa, de nueva cuenta había recibido un ramo de rosas rojas y una caja de chocolate, solo porque no le gustaba tirar las cosas lo guardaba si no ya estarían en la basura, veía jugar a sus dos pequeños los veía sonreír pero sabía que no estaban completamente feliz.

–**Mama-**le llamo Beth

–**Dime mi amor**-le sonrió

– **¿Cuándo vendrá mami?-**pregunto, esa pregunta tomo desprevenida ala morena ya que la rubia llevaba dos días sin venir

–**No lo sé pequeña, mami ha estado trabajando mucho y no ha podido venir a verles-**le aseguraba

–**ok, pero de verdad es que queremos verla, además queremos irnos a casa, quiero ya empezar a pintar ya el cuarto para el bebe**-sonreía, lo que ocasiono que la morena sintiera una opresión en el pecho

–**pronto amor, muy pronto-**fue lo único que pudo decir, y es que era posible que jamás regresaran a esa casa

**Casa Fabray-Berry…**

Las tres chicas estaban terminando de armas su plan, por lo que la latina tomo una maleta, Britt tomo otra, y la rubia tomo otra, para luego mirarse.

– **¿Están seguras que esto funcionara?-**preguntaba insegura

–**Si, como que me llamo Santana López de Pierce-**le sonrió

–**eso espero…-**susurro por lo bajo Q

–**Vamos-**dijo Britt, las tres salieron de la residencia.

La latina manejo hasta la residencia de los padres de la morena, ya que Quinn aun tenia cara de borracha, y lo decia por las enormes ojeras que adornaban su rostro, cuando llegaron ellas las tras tomaron las maletas, cuando llegara Mr. Shue les abrió, él era el mayordoma de la familia, él quería a la rubia ya que había visto el amor que sentía por la niña de la casa, por eso al enterarse del engaño de esta se sintió mal, pero al ver que estaba intentando arreglarlo sonreía por eso.

Este les dejo pasar indicándole donde se encontraba la morena, la rubia se detuvo en la puerta al ver a su aún esposa, ya que Santana al ser una abogada muy buena había lograda trancar el caso por el momento pero le dijo a Quinn que no podría hacerlo por mucho tiempo, así que se tenía que dar prisa para conquistar de nuevo a la morena para que no le llegaran los papales.

La miraba y podía ver como sus manos acariciaban su vientre apenas y se empezaba notar el embarazo, ahí donde estaban creciendo su próximo bebe, que crecería lejos de ella si no lograba reconquistar, enamorar y que le perdonase su morena, solo observaba como el aire jugaba con el cabello de la ojichocolate, deseando ser ella quien lo hiciera.

–**¡MAMI!-**fue es que la saco sus pensamientos, para ver como sus dos hermosos hijos corrían hacia ella, la morena al escuchar el grito giro hacia atrás para clavar su mirada en la verde de la rubia que le trato de sonreír **–viniste, viniste-**chillaban los dos en sus brazos

–**Por supuesto que vine-**les sonrió, apretándolos contra su pecho

–**por fin volveremos a casa-**decia la mayor de los niños

–**eso…-**la morena escucho lo último y se acercó

–**Eso no pasara Beth-**le aseguro la morena

–**Beth, Charlie pueden ir adentro, la tía Tan y tía Britt están ahí-**les dijo

–**claro-**los dos salieron corriendo hacia adentro

– **¿Qué haces aquí Quinn?-**le pregunto

–**vine por mis hijos y por ti… por supuesto-**aseguro, bajando la mano para acariciar el vientre de la morena que se alejó como si la mano de la rubia le hubiese quemado **–yo… lo siento… ¿te lastime?-**pregunto preocupada

–**no, no fue eso… solo olvídalo-**le dijo

–**Ok-**le miro

–**Rachel hija, ya regre…-**se quedó callado al ver a la rubia **– ¿qué haces aquí?-**pregunto furioso

–**Yo… vengo a quedarme aquí…-**hablo con todo la valentía que tenía la cual no era mucho

– **¡ ¿QUE?!-**padre e hija chillaron

–**Que me mudo aquí, ya que mi esposa e hijos están aquí, así que este es mi lugar-**aseguraba al ver las caras descompuestas de los dos

– **¿Estás de broma?-**hablo Hiram con el rostro en cólera

–**no, no lo estoy… ya he traído mis cosas, por lo que ya deben estar en el cuarto de invitados-**los dos le miraban con ira

– **¿quién demonios te crees para venir a mi casa e instalarte aquí como si fueras la dueña?-**el hombre realmente se estaba saliendo de sus casillas

–**Soy la esposa de su hija, por lo cual tengo derecho estar junto a ella y mis hijos-**la morena también estaba que explotaba

–**serás mi esposa por un papel, pero yo ya no te considero como tal-**le grito, al hacerlo vio como el rostro de la chica se desfiguraba por el dolor, Hiram al verla sintió un poco de pena por ella

–**Como sea-**hablo entre dientes **–me retiro… iré con mis hijos-**se fue de ahí bastante dolida al escuchar

–**no puede ser papa, ella no puede venir así e instalarse en la casa como su fuera la dueña-**le recriminaba a su papa que no había dicho nada **– ¿por qué no le dijiste nada? Eres el dueño-**Hiram solo suspiro, sabía que su hija estaba molesta por no haber intervenido, pero también sabía que esta era la oportunidad para arreglar esa relación o para terminar de una vez

–**cálmate hija, que solo la tendrás que soportar cuando llegue los papeles de divorcio los firmen y ya está.**-le decia

–**Esperare-**sentencio antes de entrar a la casa.

La rubia había llegado hasta donde sus dos pequeños jugaban con sus tías, al llegar la latina vio la cara de la ojiverde por lo que se levantó para acercarse a ella.

– **¿Que paso?-**pregunto

–**No sé si aguantare, que ella me mire con ese resentimiento que me hiera con sus palabra-**decia con un hilo de voz

–**Lo harás… porque ella vale Q, ella lo vale…-**la rubia asintió, sin saber que la morena veía toda la escena sin escuchar pero consiente que lo le había dicho le había afectado.

La rubia se alejó de la latina y se acercó a sus hijos para jugar con ellos, la latina vio a la morena en el marco de la puerta que veía la escena seria.

–**Enana**-le hablo

–**No me digas así Santana…**-le hablo secamente

–**Ya… como sea…-**le sonrió, para luego volver para jugar con los peques, la morena salió de ahí.

Cuando lo hizo su padre Leroy se acercó a ella con un sobre, se lo tendió y le dedico una media sonrisa.

– **¿Qué es?-**pregunto

–**Velo…-**la morena lo abrí y saco los papeles

–**son los papeles del divorcio**-termino de leer

–**sí, solo tienen que firmarlos y estarán divorciadas**-le dijo

–**Gracias papa**-le dio un abrazo, antes de dirigirse a su habitación dejarse caer en la cama y ver los documento **–solo tu firma y la mía, y estaremos separadas-**una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, se levantó busco un bolígrafo y con lágrimas cayendo de sus ojos acerco su mano al espacio donde tendría que firmar.

* * *

_**N2:**_

Cuarto capítulo de **Mi Segunda Vida**, como vieron Quinn se decidió por la única persona destinada desde siempre para ella, ahora todo está en sus manos para recuperar a la morena, y empezamos con el plan.

Empezamos las apuestas

¿Cuál será su plan para recuperarla? Bueno… ya vimos el primer paso y fue irse a vivir con la morena y sus padres. ¿Qué creen que pasen con la convivencia? ¿Creen que la rubia vaya por buen camino? ¿Sugerencias para el galán o galana de la morena? Esto solo para activar los celos de la rubia y que se ponga las pilas.

Espero sus comentarios…

Siguiente capítulo:_**Entre Gardenias y Cartas**_


	5. Chapter 5 Entre Gardenias y Cartas (MSV)

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**_**.**_

_**Agradezco a:**_

_A los que solo se pasan a leer, me ponen Follow, o en favoritos y a:_

**Pao Vargas:**_ bueno… no estabas muy alejada de las cartas… espero que no me mates por el final._

** .56:**_ bueno… si le va a costar… pero creo que más de lo que se imaginan ¿o no?_

**Delfi castillo:**_ si… ummm espero que no quieras venir a buscarme después de leer._

**Guest:**_ ummm… lee y me dices ¿sí?_

**Guest:**_ ehhh creo que tome tus sugerencias… solo como un complemento… pero nada más, y si… ya sufrió mucho._

* * *

_Es momento de afrontar la realidad, tú me quieres pero yo te amo, esa es la verdad, tu presencia aquí me esta matando sentirte a la mitad, me he cansado de intentar y no lograr que te vuelva a enamorar, sé que no me quieres lastimar, pero tengo que soltarte, hoy te dejo en libertad_

_No te odio no hay rencores, simplemente el corazón ya no está, tu corazón ya no está, se han perdido los colores, ya tus manos no me tratan de buscar._

_Me hace más daño seguir contigo, y ver que aun con mi calor tú aun sigas teniendo frio._

_Es momento de afrontar la realidad, tú me quieres pero yo te amo, esa es la verdad, tu presencia aquí me está matando sentirte a la mitad, me he cansado de intentar y no lograr que te vuelva a enamorar, sé que no me quieres lastimar, pero tengo que soltarte, hoy te dejo en libertad_

_**HA-ASH – Te dejo en Libertad**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Entre Gardenias y Cartas**_

La rubia estaba tratado de hacer lo posible para que la morena le diera una nueva oportunidad, pero todos sus intentos habían fracasado, además de que se sentía una intrusa en esa casa, ya que sus suegros la veían mal por lo que hacía ahí, lo único bueno es que podía ver a su hijos, quienes estaban encantados de poder tener a sus dos mamas juntas.

La morena no podía negar que los pequeños detalles que su aún esposa, y digo aun porque la rubia se había rehusado a firma el divorcio, aun cuando vio que Rachel ya lo había hecho, eso hizo que sus esperanzas empezaran a fallar, pero un zape por parte de las Brittana la mujer entendió que tenía que luchar hasta lo último.

Por eso mismo ahora estaba entrando al cuarto de la morena a escondidas, en su mano llevaba una carta y una gardenia, es flor que representaba mucho para ellas dos, era como un símbolo de su amor, beso la flor y la dejo encima de la carta que había puesto sobre la almohada de alado de donde dormía la morena.

Salió lo más rápido del cuarto son hacer ruido del cuarto, se fue a despertar a sus pequeños para bajar a desayunar donde sabía que sus suegros ya estarían, además lo hacía porque le gustaba echarles a perder el desayuno con su presencia, sentó a sus pequeños y se sentó.

– **¿Le sirvo señora?-**pregunto Shue

–**Si… por favor**-le sirvieron el desayuno

Desayunaban tranquilamente, bueno realmente Hiram y Leroy eran los que no estaban para nada felices de que esa rubia estuviera sentada en su mesa, además de las dos semanas que ha estado ahí, les había fastidiado el desayuno diario, pero no podían negar que la chica tenía valor, ya que no cualquiera aceptaría todo el desprecio del que está siendo por tratar de que su hija les perdonase su estupidez.

– **¿Y tú no trabajas?-**pregunto Hiram

–**sí, pero… no necesito irme a la oficina… además tengo unas vacaciones de dos meses**-aseguro, siguiendo comiendo su desayuno ayudando a Charlie con el de el

Mientras en el cuarto de la morena, esta despertaba y al estirarse su mano choco con algo, al voltear se topó con la hermosa flor, se incorporó bien en la cama, la tomo y de inmediato al llevo a su nariz, dio un suspiro porque sabía quién lo había hecho.

–**Quinn-**susurro, dejo la flor a un lado para proceder a tomar la carta la abrió, se despertó bien y comenzó a leer.

_Rachel…_

_No sé por dónde comenzar… ya sé que si estuvieras conmigo me dirías que por el principio… pero creo que tú siempre has sabido que soy pésima con las palabras… ¿recuerdas cuando te conocí? Si es así creo que recordaras que tarde casi una media hora tratando de hablarte sin conseguirlo, y cuando lo hice solo balbuce algunas cosas que no se entendían, tu solo me sonreías… sabes creo que jamás te dije que fue tu sonrisa lo que hizo que me enamorada de ti, por eso quiero decírtelo._

_Sé que ahora no estamos nada bien… se también que la única culpable de nuestra separación soy yo… ya que fui la que fallo en esto, por mi culpa mis hijos no tiene a su familia unida, por lo mismo me estoy perdiendo de momentos de nuestro bebe formándose en tu interior, no estoy viviendo como lo hice con Beth… ¿lo recuerdas mi amor? ¿Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que estabas embrazada? Porque yo jamás lo podre olvidar… fue uno de los momento más felices de mi vida a tu lado, como lo fue cuando aceptaste salir conmigo, o cuando me dijiste que si querías ser mi esposa, también cuando me diste el sí frente al juez, cuando te convertiste en mi esposa._

La morena leía lo escrito en la carta y no podía dejar de emocionarse con cada cosa que estaba escrita, si su esposa no era buena con las palabras, entonces no se explicaba por qué esto la estaba haciendo sentir muchas cosas.

_Ahora estamos a un paso de divorciarnos… si porque aunque intente retrasar los papeles no pude hacerlo lo suficiente… porque lo confieso lo intente pero no se logró, ahora los tengo en mis manos y con tu firma en él, pensé que tu no lo harías, pensé muchas cosas… pero no que lo harías… pero de una vez te digo que luchare para que solo se quede con una firma… sé que puedo conseguir tu perdón y lo hare._

Rachel negó con la cabeza, asi que por eso los papeles se habían retrasado ahora lo sabía, sonreía por eso pero también no sabía que pensar, ya que ella por el momento no estaba dispuesta perdonarla.

_Estarás recibiendo diariamente una carta, donde te iré relatando mis sentimientos acerca de cada dia que pasa, donde te contare todo lo que quiero decirte pero tú no me dejas o me da miedo hablarte… quiero que empecemos de nuevo, que olvidemos el pasado y empecemos de cero… sé que no es fácil pero no es tampoco es imposible…_

_Te amo Rachel Berry, siempre lo hare…_

_No lo olvides… te amo_

_Quinn Fabray…_

Cuando termino de leer no puedo evitar que algo de esperanza se alojara en su interior, tal sea posible que algo vuelva a surgir entre ellas… con una sonrisa se levantó, tomo un baño para bajar a desayunar….

Cuando lo hizo pensó encontrarse con Quinn para hacerle saber que había leído su carta, pero no la encontró así que solo desayuno bajo la mirada curiosa de sus dos padres.

_**/Q&amp;R&amp;D&amp;L/**_

Así es como inicio que todos los días la morena encontraba una carta y una gardenia en su cama, eso la hacía reir y siempre buscaba hacerle ver a la rubia que la había encontrado y leído, siempre le dedicaba una sonrisa que hacía que la rubia se emocionara pesando que la morena podría darle una nueva oportunidad.

Pero algo que estaba molestando sobremanera a Quinn era las constantes visitas de Sam Evans, conocía al chico y sabía que siempre había estado enamorada de su esposa, pero como estaba con ella este nunca hizo un movimiento, pero ahora el chico había estado yendo seguido a visitarla, estaba segura que el sabia de su separación y estaba usando eso para acercarse.

Como ahora que los veía caminar por el jardín platicando muy amenamente, estaba sentada en una banca del jardín donde los podía ver claramente, fingía leer un libro pero estaba muy pendiente de lo que hacían, no podía evitar sentir como una furia crecía en su interior.

Cuando el rubio se fue se acercó molesta hacia la morena, esta no había notado la presencia de la ojiverde así que se sorprendió cuando la vio acercarse seria.

– **¿Así que ya me cambias por ese rubio con boca de trucha?-**le miro molesta

–**eso a ti que te importa-**contesto de la misma manera

–**claro que me importa eres mi esposa, no puedes hacer eso-**la morena le miro

–**Mira quién habla, la que primera que me metió los cuernos ¿no?-**la rubia sintió un nudo en la garganta

–**fue un error que ahora mismo estoy pagando, pero tu parece que no quieres que las cosas se arreglen entre nosotras, durante estos tres meses que estado viviendo aquí, te he mandado cartas, te he escrito en cada una como me siento, te describo como fue que me enamoraste, dedico palabras que jamás pensé que diría, que relato cosas que me avergüenzan admitir, me dedico en cuerpo en alma, para poder conseguir tu perdón…-**la morena le miraba **–pero nada de lo que hago te aparece suficiente… me entregaste los papeles del divorcio firmadas, eso quieres… lo se… pero no quería darme por vencida, no contigo-**la morena le miro seria

–**yo no te he dicho que lo hagas, si te he soportado aquí, que vivías en la casa de mis padres es por nuestros hijos, en ningún momento te he pedido que me escribas, o que me dejes alguna flor, realmente piensas que con eso sanas lo que me has hecho sufrir, no te equivoques Quinn-**la morena hablaba sin pensar por la forma en la que la rubia le reclamaba, porque en estos meses al ir leyendo las cartas al darse cuenta del amor de su aún esposa, estaba segura que podía darse una oportunidad nueva, pero ahora solo hablaba el enojo **–estamos aún casadas por ti, ya que yo ya firme, como te dije el primer dia que viniste, yo ya no te considero mi esposa, ya no eres nada para mí, y si quiero salir con Sam o con cualquiera lo hare, tú no eres nadie en mi vida para venir a decirme que hacer, no eres nadie-**al decir eso, pudo ver como los ojos de su esposa se iban apagando poco a poco hasta volverse opacos

–**Ahora lo entiendo todo-**se dio la vuelta y se fue

Al momento de verla irse de esa forma, ver como caminaba derrotada, tuvo el impulso de ir tras ella, de decirle que nada de lo que le dijo había sido cierto, que lo dijo porque estaba molesta, pero fue eso mismo que no la dejo ir, tan solo se quedó mirando hacia donde se había la chica, sintió unas pataditas en su vientre.

–**Así que ustedes saben que me pase ¿verdad?-**pregunto a su vientre **–lo siento mis pequeñas-**susurro acariciando su ya muy abultado vientre de seis meses **–no quise ser cruel, pero su forma de reclamarme me molesto, les prometo que lo arreglare-**decia al aire

La morena pensó que esa pelea que habían tenido se solucionaría con solo hablar, pero no fue así, durante los cinco días siguientes, ninguna carta apareció en su cama como cada mañana, eso la hacía sentir triste, intento buscar a la rubia para poder hablar pero fue en vano, ya que la chica era una experta para no topársela en ningún lado y eso que vivían en la misma casa.

Lo que no sabía es que la rubia había estado haciendo algo que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre, algo que aunque le doliera sabía que era lo mejor, sin que nadie se diera cuenta por las noches, empacaba sus cosas y las sacaba de la casa sin ser vista, era ayudada por Santana y Britt, aunque estas no estaban de acuerdo con esto, sabían que no podrían obligarla a no hacerlo.

El dia que la morena y Quinn tuvieron la pelea la vieron de nuevo vulnerable, estuvo a punto de volver a beber si no fuera por ellas lo habría hecho la vieron llorar como nunca pensaron, la vieron completamente perdida, dejada como si ya no tuviera por qué vivir… y es así como Q se sentía sin vida, por eso mismo había decidido dejar de ser egoísta en atar a la morena a ella, cuando estaba más que claro que la ojichocolate ya no la quería con ella, así que por más que le doliera le daría su libertad.

La libertad de que escogiera con quien compartir lo que le quedaba de vida, solo esperaba que ese alguien la hiciera feliz, y que jamás le lastimara como ella lo había hecho, esperaba que sus hijos le perdonaran lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

La rubia había hablado con sus pequeños, les mintió diciendo que tenía que hacer un viaje por lo que se tendría que ir por un tiempo, ellos se pusieron tristes, pero les prometió traer muchos obsequios, ellos felices le abrazaron y prometieron no decirle a nadie lo que ella les había dicho, y mucho menos a su madre morena.

– **¿estas segura de hacer esto?-**pregunto Puck, un joven judío que había sido su mejor amigo desde la infancia

–**Es lo mejor-**trato de sonreír sentada en su cama **–ella merece ser feliz…y yo no se lo estoy permitiendo-**el chico la miro

– **¿te vas a dar por vencida? No pensé que fueras de esas-**la rubia le miro con una sonrisa triste

–**ni yo… pero por primera vez… tengo que aceptar que he perdido, y la única culpable soy yo… yo cometí esa estupidez… ahora entiendo que lo único que deseo es la felicidad de Rachel… y si esta, está en dejarla libre, y que sea feliz con otra persona lo hare… no seré egoísta…-**Puck negó pero asintió

–**si esa es tu decisión, sabes que siempre de voy a apoyar, al igual que Britt y Sam, aunque ninguno de los tres esté de acuerdo con esto-**la rubia se levantó de la cama, tomo la gardenia que Puck le tendió le dio un beso y agarro la carta de la mesita donde la había dejado anoche cuando termino de escribirla **–te amo, y siempre lo hare**-beso al carta y la asentó en la cama encima de las otra cinco que no le había dejado a la morena encima de estas puso la gardenia, a lado de esta estaba ya los papeles de divorcio, se quitó la alianza de su boda y lo dejo también ahí, de sus ojos salieron lagrimas **–vámonos-**el moreno sintió y tomo una dos de las maletas de la chica, mientras esta cargaba otra.

Al salir no esperaron que nadie de la casa estuviera despierto, pero Mr. Schue si lo estaba al verla bajar con las maletas, supo que la rubia se iba por lo que se acercó.

– **¿Se va?-**pregunto

–**Si-**le sonrió triste **–ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí-**el hombre le miro

– **¿y sus hijos? ¿Rachel? ¿Ellos no son nada?-**pregunto serio

–**ellos son mi todo… pero ya he causado demasiado daño con mis acciones así, que por primera vez estoy actuando como una verdadera mujer, gracias Mr. Schue, gracias por todo lo que ha hecho en estos meses por mí**-le abrazo **–cuide de Rachel, y de mis hijos…-**dijo antes de salir por la puerta sin mirar atrás, porque si lo hacía sabía que no tendría el valor de irse.

–**Cuídese mi señora-**sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, ahora como le diría a la señora que la otra señora se había ido y no de paseo, si no para siempre.

Las horas pasaron y todos ya se habían levantado, bueno no todos la morena estaba una despertando con la esperanza de encontrar una carta a su lado, pero al buscarla no había nada, suspiro frustrado.

–**tonta**-susurro, vio la hora sonrió porque sabía que si se apuraba alcanzaba a llegar a desayunar con sus hijos y con Quinn, por lo que se levantó tomo un baño y bajo.

Cuando llego al comedor vio a su dos padres desayunando con sus dos pequeños hijos que comían, pero con un mirada ausente, pero lo que la descoloco fue no ver a Quinn, se le hacía raro ya que le habían dicho que la rubia no se iba al trabajo sin desayunar.

–**Papis-**le llamo **– ¿y Lucy?-**pregunta, por fin podía llamarla por ese nombre de nuevo y eso le gustaba

–**ehhh…-**se miraron

–**no sé, y es raro que no haya bajado, a esta hora ya estaría fastidiándome el desayuno-**Hiram dejo su periódico a un lado

–**Mr. Schue-**llamo Leroy

–**Díganme**-llego a lado de este

–**Mr. Schue… ¿mi esposa ya se despertó?-**pregunto, sonrió como tonta porque por primera vez en los meses que estaban separadas jamás la había vuelto a llamar así y volver a decirlo le hacía feliz, solo esperaba que la rubia siguiera un poquito más de esfuerzo, y le diría que estaba dispuesta a darse esa oportunidad

–**La señora se fue-**soltó cabizbajo

– **¿Se fue?-**le miro **– ¿a dónde fue?-**pregunto **– ¿te dijo a qué hora volvía?-**esperaba que cuando lo hiciera poder hablar con ella

–**Ehhh… la señora se fue para siempre…-**dijo, la morena escucho eso y lo volteo ver

– **¿Qué dices?-**sintió una presión en el pecho

–**Que se fue… esta mañana ha salido de la casa con todo y maletas**-se encogió de hombros

–**Eso no es verdad-**la morena sentía que le oprimían en lo corazón, no podía ser cierto, los padres de Rachel se dieron cuenta de cómo estaba su hija

– **¿estás seguro Mr. Schue? ¿No salió a comprar algo y después regresa?-**el negó con la cabeza

–**no, se lo he preguntado, y me lo ha dicho, me abrazo y se fue…-**la morena ya no pudo, miro a su padres, después miro a sus hijo que empezaron a llorar

–**Mami se fue-**dijo entre sollozos Beth **–ellas nos mintió, dijo que se iba por trabajo, pero no es así ¿verdad?-**pregunto

–**Se fue-**lloraba Charlie **–nos abandonó-**su abuelo lo abrazaba

La morena sintió como le daban pequeñas pataditas en su vientre, supo que sus hijas estaban también tristes, y no era para menos se había ido, se levantó de la mesa y subio las escaleras con destino al cuarto donde se quedaba la rubia, esperando que nada fuera verdad.

Con miedo abrió la puerta de la habitación, inmediatamente entro y busco algo que le dijera que la chica regresaría, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta que no lo haría, el closet estaba vacío, los cajones, todo, no había nada.

Su mirada se posa en la cama, ahí estaban las cartas que debió a ver recibido de la ojiverde, era seis sobres, se acercó sintiéndose que no podía respirar, estaban enumeradas, la 91, 92, 93, 94, 95, y 96, esta última era la que le debía a ver dado hoy.

Se sentó en la cama, tomo el sobre amarillo lo abrió y saco los papeles del divorcio se fijó hacia abajo y ahí estaba lo que temía, la firma de la rubia, lo había firmado, sintió sus lágrimas salir de sus ojos, sintió un odio hacia ella misma, tomo los papeles y los rompió y arrojo lejos.

Luego fijo su vista en la alianza que estaba encima de las cartas y se quedó sin respiración.

–**Prometiste jamás quitártelo**-susurro, tomándola y apretándola contra su pecho

Se sintió mal, como era posible que se hubiera ido, cuando ella estaba por perdonarla, por darse otra oportunidad, porque se tenía que ir, sabía que tenía que ver con sus palabras duras que le había dicho hace días.

Tomo las cartas y empezó a leer…

_**POV Rachel**_

_Rachel…_

_Ummm para empezar… quiero que sepas que no estoy molesta… tal vez si estoy dolida por lo que me dijiste ayer… pero en todo caso tienes toda la razón… yo no soy nadie para decirte que hacer… creo que perdí todo derecho cuando te traicione… pero eso no quiere decir que no me sienta celosa, al verte con esa boca de trucha._

Rio por la forma en que se refiera a Sam, pero también me siento con un dolor en el pecho, al recordar como vi su mirad a pagarse tras mis palabras, me duele.

_Sé muy bien que él siempre ha estado enamorado de ti, lo sé porque te ve de la misma forma en que yo lo hago, tal vez tú no te des cuenta porque lo consideras tu amigo, pero yo si… sabes ese dia estuve a punto de volver a tomar… me sentía tan dolida que estuve a punto de hacerlo… y si no fuera por San y Britt lo hubiera hecho._

_Ellas me fueron a sacar al bar en el que me fui a meter ese mismo dia, ellas me dieron un sermón del porque no lo debía hacer, que tenía que hacer las cosas bien, por ti y por nuestro hijos, pero sobre todo por mi… sabes cómo me duele no poder estar contigo cada noche ver, sentir las pataditas de nuestras pequeñas, sabes tengo dos nombres para ellas._

_No te los había dicho… porque cada vez que me acerco te alejas… cada vez que haces eso, siento mi corazón doler… espero que te gusten… siempre has sabido que me gustan los nombres de Alice y Elise ¿Qué te parece? ¿Te gustan? Si no… no hay problema… no tienes por qué tomarlos en cuenta. _

Perdóname mi amor, perdóname por no poder hablar contigo de esto, como no me di cuenta de las ganas que tenías de decirme esto cara a cara, como no vi, el dolor en tus ojos cuando íbamos alguna de las consultas, ahora puedo ver como el dolor que reflejaste cuando nos dijeron que serían gemelas, puedo darme cuenta de las ganas que tenías de abrazarme y besarme.

_Como tu dijiste no soy nada… y tal vez para mis hijos tampoco lo sea… sabes ahora siento que lo que Russel dijo es verdad… no soy nada, solo soy un fenómeno, él siempre me dijo que sería como el, un monstro, que nuca sería capaz de ser feliz… y ahora comprendo que era verdad… nunca será nada… él tenía razón… solo soy un estorbo… espero que mis hijos nunca sean como yo… ellos se merecen a otra persona como madre… no una tonta como yo._

No puedo contener las lágrimas al leer esto, mi Lucy se compara con Russel, no pensé que lo hiciera, dios porque no me di cuenta que ella estaba sufriendo mucho, porque no fui capaz de ver otra vez de ella.

_Bueno… solo quería que supieras un poco de lo que sentí cuando me dijiste todas estas palabras… creo que esta carta… no la leerás, ya que no pienso dártela, me he dado por vencida…_

_Te amo, Quinn Fabray…_

Rubia tonta… ¿porque no me la diste?… ¿porque te diste por vencida?, ¿porque ahora?… ¿Por qué?...

Así voy leyendo las otras cartas y no puedo evitar seguir llorando la leer, cada sentimiento plasmado en estas palabras, no puedo evitar sentir que me muero con todo el dolor que reflejas estas últimas.

Tomo la que debía ser la de hoy, la abro y veo me trato de limpiar las lágrimas pero inutil, siguen cayendo.

_Rachel…_

_Esta es la última carta que te escribo… sé que cuando la estés leyendo es porque te habrás enterado que me he ido… sé que puede ser de cobardes, pero es lo mejor… no podía seguir a tu lado… no pida verte con alguien… no podía… sé que si me quedaba solo conseguiría que mi corazón se rompiera más._

_Soy una idiota… porque soy la única responsable de que esto terminara de esta forma… yo traicione todo lo que habíamos formado, yo fui la que destruyo a nuestra familia… te pido perdón… es lo único que me queda… espero que cuando regrese me puedas perdonar… creo que por nuestros hijos podemos intentar llevarnos bien, no te digo que seamos amigos, porque es lo último que quiero, pero me gustaría poder tener en mi vida._

_Jamás te dejare de amar… podrán venir otras personas… pero mi corazón siempre será para ti… tu serás la única dueña de él… sé que si me quedaba ahí, seria ser egoísta… porque tú tienes el derecho a ser feliz… y ahora comprendo que tu felicidad ya no soy yo… es por eso que me di por vencido… no te merecía._

No puedo creer que ella me haya dejado, que se fuera de esta manera… no quiero aceptarlo… debe a ver algo que se pueda hacer.

_Prometo regresar antes que nazcan nuestras pequeñas, lo prometo jamás me perdonaría perderme el nacimiento de mis hijas, que es lo único bueno que hecho bien, te amo Rachel. Te amo y jamás, pero jamás aunque pase el tiempo lo dejare de hacer…_

_Cuídate y cuida a nuestros pequeños, los amo y son toda mi vida…_

_**Pt**__: he firmado los papeles del divorcio, solo tienes que entregarlos y estaremos separadas, hazle llegar los papeles a Santana, ella sabrá donde mandarlos. _

_Adiós…_

_Tú serás la única, hoy, mañana y siempre…_

_Lucy Quinn Fabray…_

Dejo de leer, arrojo la carta donde sea, me acerco a al espejo de tocador, y me veo, veo lo patética que soy llorando ¿no eras tú la que quería que ellas se esforzara un poco más? ¿No eras tú la que no vio lo que ella estaba esforzándose para ganar tu perdón? ¿No fuiste tú? Me reprendo furiosa.

Sin más le doy un golpe al espejo, este se rompe y se incrusta en mi mano, haciéndola sangrar, veo el espejo, mi mano y me doy cuenta que es así como debe verse mi corazón, ha de estar roto en mil pedazos y sangrando.

–**tú te lo buscaste… ella lo dio todo… y tú que diste…-**le digo a mi reflejo **–no diste nada… la lastimaste con tus palabras… ahora ella se fue… se fue-**me tiro a la cama y me suelto a llorar.

_**The End…**_

* * *

_**N2: **_

_Otro capítulo de esta historia, espero no me maten… agradezco la aceptación de este historia, agradezco a todos…_

_Sé que no se esperaban este final… ¿pero que creen?… no es el final…-se esconde –habrá dos o tres capítulos más-dice desde su escondite –solo jugaban, ummm… si nos vemos en el próximo._

_Próximo capítulo: __**A **__**Second Chance**_


	6. Chapter 6 A Second Chance

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**_**.**_

_**Agradezco a:**_

**Pao Vargas**_**: **__pues sí, así es Q hizo lo que pensó era lo mejor… dejar a la chica libre era la mejor decisión, por estaba siendo egoísta, en cambio con Rachel la morena si la quería perdonar… pero por querer que ella se esforzara u poquito más… llegamos a esta situación, y bueno a lo de la segunda oportunidad, nuestra rubia hará hasta lo imposible para ganarla confianza que rompió._

** .56:**_ jajaja lo sé, la verdad es que esa se me hizo buena… y si tal vez Quinn cometió el peor error de su vida… pero no tenía que sufrir de ser modo… no te preocupes que tal esta capitulo te guste._

**Payankiki:**_ gracias… me gusta que me aleguen así que, te hare caso seguiré._

**Andrea:**_ jejeje bueno… es solo un poco de insinuación… no lo profundizo, pero se podría decir que si, y si las quieres juntas tal vez este cap te guste._

**Pluie13:**_ si, es un poco triste… un poco complicado meterte en esos sentimientos… ya que para escribir estoy tienes que sentirlo… y a mí me vio algo y eso que soy de las que casi no sienten nada._

_**Y a los que solo, me marcan como favoritos, o los que se pasan a leer o me ponen Follow.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6: A**__**Second Chance**_

La morena lloraba en la cama que por unos meses la rubia ocupo, estaba destrozada a un no asimilaba que la chica se había ido, su padre Hiram entro y no podía ver a su hija en ese estado.

–**Rachel, hija no puedes estar así… esto no le hace bien a las bebes-**le decia

–**cómo quieres que este… ella se fue por mi culpa… ella estuvo haciendo de todo para ganarse mi perdón… pero yo quería que se esforzara un poco más… y mira lo que conseguí-**seguía llorando **–ahora no se a donde fue-**su padre la abrazo

–**Rachel… ella se fue hace unas horas… por lo que quiere decir que de seguro estará en la casa en la que vivían-**comentaba

–**no lo creo… por lo que los niños dijeron se iba de viaje por trabajo cosa que es falsa… la única que debe saber es… Santana-**susurro, inmediatamente se levantó busco su teléfono y marco el numero

–**bueno-**contesto la latina

– **¿Dónde está?-**pregunto

– **¿Dónde está qué o quién?-**la otra chica estaba confundida

–**No te hagas la tonta Santana ¿dónde está?**-volvía a preguntar

–**mira enana, me dices a que te refieres porque no soy adivina para saber lo que preguntas-**estaba molesta

–**Quinn, me refiera a Quinn ¿Dónde está?**-la latina se quedó callada **–Santana por favor… no juegues conmigo… necesito saber dónde está… la necesito a ella… necesito decirle que la quiero…. Y que merecemos una segunda oportunidad-**la latina se mantuvo en silencio

– **¡diablos! Enana porque tienes que decirlo en ese tono… ¡rayos! Ella está en el aeropuerto su vuelo sale en una hora… así que si quieres detenerla… te recomiendo que salgas lo mas rápido posible hacia ahí…-**la morena al escuchar eso colgó y miro a su padre

–**llévame al aeropuerto**-ordeno

– **¿Qué?-**le miro desconcertado

–**tengo que evitar que se vaya… no lo voy a permitir**-su padre la miro sorprendido pero asintió al ver la determinación en la mirada de su hija

–**Está bien, vamos-**salieron los dos de la habitación.

Cuando llegaron a bajo se encontraron con Leroy y los niños que no estaban nada bien, miro a su otro padre y este explico rápidamente que es lo que quería hacer la morena, este le sonrió y le exigió que no regresara sin esa rubia rara, la morena sonrió ya que su padre había perdonado a la chica.

La morena le explico rápido a sus hijos que iba ir a en busca de su otra madre y que no regresaría sin ella, y que pronto volverían hacer una familia, una que se amaba y era feliz.

Salieron de la casa con Hiram manejando, la morena exigía que fueran más rápido ya que así no podrían alcanzar a la rubia antes que su vuelo saliera, pero este le decia que no podía ir más de prisa porque ese era el límite permitido, la morena tenía los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, ya que a cada rato veía al hora y sabía que si no se apuraba la perdería para siempre.

Y para colmo de males pareciera que el destino no quisiera que la detuviera, ya que a unos idiotas se les había ocurrido hacer una manifestación lo que le haría retrasar demasiado.

_**POV Quinn**_

Sentada aquí en este concurrido aeropuerto, me doy cuenta que estoy solo por mi culpa, si yo no hubiera fallado, si no hubiera sido débil nada de esto estaría pasando, al contrario ahora estaría con mi esposa disfrutando de su embarazo, de ver cada dia como crecen en su interior de compartir con Beth y sus aventuras, de jugar ajedrez con Charlie.

Perdí lo más por lo menos, sé que le hubiera no existe… pero quisiera poder retroceder el tiempo y cambiar lo que hice, y no traicionar de esta manera el amor que Rachel me entregaba, sé que ya no lo puedo hacer y luche para poder enmendar mi error pero creo que fue demasiado tarde, mi morena ya no me quería con ella.

Hice mucho… con escribirles esas cartas… me quebré en ellas, me abrí como jamás lo hice con nadie… sé que al compararme con Russel… es una idiotez pero ahora puedo ver que es verdad, soy como el… él me dijo que jamás sería feliz… que los Fabray solo somos personas que echan a perder las vidas de las demás personas.

Jure y perjure que no caería en lo mismo… pero como es el dicho cae primero un hablador que un cojo, y eso es lo que estoy recogiendo… mis frutos de mis errores, perderme mucho de mis hijos… no poder estar con ellos en sus momentos claves… no estaré en muchas cosas…. Y la única culpable soy yo… siento mis mejillas húmedas, paso mi mano y son lagrimas lo que caen de mis ojos… ¿en qué momento comencé a llorar? Que importa… me las limpio con la manga de mi sweater.

Solo espero que Rachel sea feliz con quiera que fuera… solo eso me importa su felicidad, es por eso que deje de ser egoísta y la deje de matar a mi cuando sé que ella ya no lo quería… claro que se perder… es por eso que la deje ir… soy una buena perdedora… claro que se perder.

–**pasajeros con destino a Francia… favor de presentarse ala este hay una información que darles.-**escucho eso, por lo que tomo mi pequeña maleta de mano y camino hacia donde indicaron, cuando llego veo muchos parados esperando la información **–lamento informarles que el vuelo se cancela hasta nuevo aviso… por las recientes nevadas que están azotando a Nueva York… todos los vuelos han sido cancelados-**todos empiezan a murmurar y a quejarse de lo que ha pasado.

No puede ser… al parecer algo quiere que me quede aquí, será el destino o que… me doy media vuelta y camino hacia los ha cientos de espera… no quiero regresar con Santana… me quedare aquí hasta que avisen que pasara.

_**POV Rachel**_

No puede ser… solo faltan 10 minutos para que el vuelo despegue… por lo que solo al entrar me dirijo en busca de mi esposa… no la veo por ningún lado… con todo esta gente es imposible verla… mi mano me punza por la herida que tengo pero no le tomo importancia… ahora lo único que importa es ella… encontrarla y decirle lo que no pude hacer.

Mi padre… se quedó estacionando el auto… él me dijo que si la encontraba… que la arrastrara de las orejas al auto… para luego sonreírme y decirme que fuera por mi mujer… cuando logro llegara recepción… veo que hay mucha gente peleando con varias recepcionistas.

–**buenos días… ¿el vuelo a Francia?-**pregunto, ya la latina me había envía además de advertirme que más me valía que lograra que esa rubia hueca no se fuera, si no que me la vería con ella, veo la hora y el vuelo ya debió salir

–**lo siento, pero…-**no puede ser he llegado tarde…se ha ido… se ido, siento las lágrimas querer salir de mis ojos **–todos los vuelos han sido cancelados-**eso hace que la mire

– **¿qué? ¿Cómo?-**pregunto sin entender

–**Sí, las pistas están congeladas y el mal tiempo impide que los vuelos salgan… y Francia también esta con mal tiempo, siento mucho que no pueda viajar…-**la recepcionista se retira, dejándome a mí con todo lo que acaba de decir

–**si están cancelados los vuelos… entonces… ¿Dónde está?-**pregunto, de inmediato me pongo a buscarla, recorro salas en su búsqueda pero parece que se esconde de mí, hasta que llego a una puedo ver su cabellera que ahora es más larga que de costumbre ya que esos tres meses se la había dejado.

Esta de espaldas por lo que no puede verme, tiene su cabeza entre sus manos, me voy a cercando cuando estoy cerca ella se levanta toma su maleta y comienza a caminar, por lo que de inmediato camino más rápido.

– **¿Pensabas irte sin más?-**le grito, ella se detiene y voltea sorprendida hacia mí.

_**POV Quinn**_

Estuve unos minutos sentada con mis manos en la cara, pensando que si no fue es por algo, que el destino me quería decir algo que yo no quería ver, por lo que me levanto de donde me había sentado no quería regresar a mi casa… porque sin que nadie se enterara la vendí… pensando que si Rachel me daba esa segunda oportunidad, lo mejor sería que empezáramos en una casa nueva… pero no fue así, empiezo a caminar.

– **¿Pensabas irte sin más?-**escucho que me gritan, me quedo paralizada al ser consiente de quien es esa voz, lentamente me doy vuelta y mis ojos se abren grandemente al verla ahí.

– **¿Rachel?-**susurro su nombre

–**Sí-**ella se acerca más a mí, la veo sus ojos están rojos e hinchados además de que de ellos caen lagrimas **–respóndeme, ¿te ibas a ir así? ¿Te ibas a dar por vencida?**-me miraba atraves de sus lágrimas

–**Yo… yo… ¿Qué haces aquí?-**pregunto a un no puedo creer que ella este aquí

–**que no es obvio… estoy aquí porque una tonta se quiere ir… estoy aquí… porque esa misma tonta dejo de luchar… por eso estoy aquí-**le miraba

–**Rachel… yo… si me iba… como te dije en la carta te dejaba libre… no podía seguir así… tú ya no me querías a tu lado**-le miraba y veía que se acariciaba su vientre, pero me fije en su mano la cual estaba sangrando **–Rach…-**me acerque sin importarme más tome su mano **– ¿qué te paso?-**pregunte alarmada al ver la herida

–**esto… es como esta mi corazón… Quinn fui una idiota… yo no quería que esto pasara… no pensé cuando te dije todas esas palabras… yo solo estaba enojada por lo que reclamabas… jamás he dejo de ser tu esposa… y jamás lo hare-**me decia, le mire y pude ver la sinceridad en sus ojos

– **¿que… ¿que estas tratando de decir?-**estaba confundida

–**que no me voy a ir de aquí sin ti, que no voy a volver a la casa de mis padres si no es contigo, que no voy a ir con nuestros hijos y decirles que volveremos a la casa si tu no vas conmigo ¿eso te ha quedado claro?-**me quede sorprendida si es lo que está tratando de decirme

–**Rachel… esto…-**la morena la miro

–**Lucy… cuando dije esas palabras jamás las sentí… y quiero que te quede bien claro… que no eres igual que Russel, ya que… no tiene comparación… Quinn tu formaste una familia, tal vez te dejaste llevar en el pasado… pero en estos más de tres meses has demostrado que me quieres… que quieres que empecemos de nuevo… lo merecemos… quiero una segunda oportunidad-**escuchar decir eso a mí morena hizo que mi corazón volviera a latir

–**Rach… ¿estas… estás hablando en serio?-**pregunte con miedo

–**sí, quiero que nos demos esa oportunidad, lo merecemos después de todo lo que ha pasado, sé que si estabas por darte por vencida fue por mi culpa… ya que no demostraba que cada carta hacia que mi corazón te perdonase… cada palabra ahí escrita llenaba mi corazón de nuevas ilusiones… te quiero Quinn, y nunca lo he dejado de hacer… solo tenía miedo.-**ella me miraba con sus ojos inundados de lágrimas

–**Yo también te quiero…-**acaricie su mejilla **–y a estas también-**pose mi mano en su vientre, ella se soltó a llorar en mis brazos

–**perdóname por hacer que casi te fueras… no sé lo que hubiera hecho si hubieras logrado irte… ta amo, te amo Lucy y no quiero que nada más nos vuelva a separar… aprenderemos a confiar otra vez… construiremos nuestra relación poco a poco pero siempre juntas**-le miro y deje salir mis lágrimas

–**Juntas, siempre juntas-**y sin más la bese.

_**POV Rachel**_

Nos besamos por unos segundos antes de quedarnos sin aire para separarnos en su búsqueda, unimos nuestras frentes y sonríe al ver ese brillo que se había apagado cuando la here, esos hermosos ojos verdes amelados brillaban con amor.

–**Vamos a casa-**le acaricie la mejilla

–**Vamos-**me sonríe **–pero hay que pasar por el hospital para que te vena esa mano-**me acaricia y ve que sigue sangrando **–no sé cómo pudiste venir de esta manera**-me regaña

–**porque lo único que me importaba era impedir que te fueras…-**me miro, y me robo un beso

–**Por eso te amo-**le sonríe y juntas salimos de ahí.

* * *

_**N2: **_

_Otro capítulo de esta historia, espero no me maten… agradezco la aceptación de este historia, agradezco a todos…_

_Y bueno… sé que esto es un poco rápido para que se reconcilien… pero no será así de fácil… ya desde aquí empiezan a construir su vida… su relación y su confianza._


	7. Chapter 7: Pasos

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**_**.**_

_**Agradezco a: **_

_**Pao Vargas:**__pues así debían ser las cosas, Quinn se equivocó y esa esta consiente… Rachel aun que le perdono aun no olvida y esta dolida por lo pasado._

_** .56:**__pues si… no todo será color de rosa y aquí en este capítulo lo veremos._

_**Alison:**__bueno… si la engaño… sufrió y aún no ha terminado de pagar su error, así que no tiene nada que ver con el perdón que Rachel pidió._

_**Guest:**__no la ha tenido fácil y no la tendrá… y te darás cuenta en este capitulo, espero que ninguna me mate al leerlo._

_**Lulú**__**: **__así es se aman… pero les falta bastantes obstáculos que vencer__**.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Pasos**_

Dos meses habían pasado desde que Rachel fuera a buscar a Quinn al aeropuerto, desde eso las cosas empezaron su curso… los días fueron pasando, Q estaba más atenta… si Rach quería algo… ella se lo daba… que si no estaba de buen humor ella la complacía en todo.

También estaba que Quinn era más cariñosa con ella… pero de cierto modo eso hacía a la morena sentirse incomoda… no estaba complacida con lo que estaban empezando… la rubia le daba besos e intentaba serlo de poco más íntima pero la morena siempre la frenaba… poniéndole excusos lo del embarazo.

Embarazo el cual estaba a días de llegar a su fin… por eso estaban más atentas a lo que pudiera venir… los padres de la morena estaban bien con la decisión que su hija había tomado… como Q había vendido la casa… se quedaban con ellos… pero una vez que encontraran la nueva casa donde empezarían de nuevo… se mudarían.

Santana y Britt estaban felices que sus amigas se hubieran dado una segunda oportunidad, y más por los pequeños que estaban ya felices que sus madres ya no estuvieran separadas… ya no verlas pelear… ahora estaban más preocupados por la llegada de sus hermanitas

Quinn trabaja en la casa para no dejar sola a la morena y como era su propia jefa no tenía ningún problema con eso… ella sabía que las cosas no estaban bien con Rachel… le dolía la manera distante de la mujer… porque aunque estaban juntas y decidieron darse una segunda oportunidad al parecer ahora la morena ya no estaba tan segura… y eso en cierto modo lo comprendía.

Si, lo comprendía porque… aunque la morena dijo perdonarla… y que quería empezar de nuevo… una casa es perdonar y otra muy diferente es olvidar… sabía que tenía que vivir con su error toda la vida… no había querido presionar porque nada conseguiría con eso.

La morena sabía que ella había dicho que quería intentarlo… le había perdonado pero cada vez que le besaba le venía a la mente que ella la había engañado… que había estado con otra mujer por casi dos años… no podía quitarse eso de la cabeza y sabía que si no lo hacía, solo conseguirá hacer sufrir a las dos… pero no era tan fácil como se piensa.

Las dos mujeres estaban en la habitación que compartían… bueno que algunas veces lo hacían ya que la mayoría de esos dos meses la rubia había regresado a la habitación que ocupaba… y eso a ella no le gustaba pero lo respetaba.

–**hola amor…-**la rubia entraba a la habitación con un regalo en mano, cuando se acercó intento besar a la morena pero esta corrió la cara… pero al instante se arrepintió al ver la cara de dolor que reflejo su aún esposa

–**ehhh… Lucy yo…-**la rubia la freno

–**No importa…-**trato de sonreír **–en verdad… este... solo te traje esto… ummm…-**miro su reloj después de entregarle la cajita **–ehhh no recordaba que me tengo que ir… tengo una junta-**se levantaba de la cama lo más rápido **–nos vemos después-**salió de la habitación como rayo

–**Lucy…-**susurro al verla irse.

Cuando se quedó sola con la mirada triste… y una opresión en el pecho, tomo la cajita y la abrió, ahí encontró unas cadenitas… eran iguales y se imaginó que eran para las gemelas… ya que el dije era una A y una E las iniciales de los nombres de sus gemelas.

–**perdón Lucy… sé que te estoy lastimando… pero realmente no puedo… lo intento pero no logro no pensar o imaginar que en cualquier momento vas a volver hacer lo mismo-.**

Una horas después la morena había bajado a cenar… encontró con sus padres y sus hijos… pero no había rastros de su esposa… en eso estaba cuando sintió un dolor para luego algo romperse y sentir que se mojaba, sus padres al escuchar el grito se asustaron… pero rápido reaccionaron para llevarla al auto, Hiram se quedó con ella… mientras Leroy entraba por la maleta preparada para su hija.

Charlie y Beth fueron con ellos ya que no había con quien dejarlos… todos salieron con dirección al hospital… la morena estaba que se quejaba de las contracciones.

– **¡ayy! Quiero a Lucy, avísenle… la quiero aquí conmigo-**chillaba

–**voy eso estoy intentando hacer-**marcaba el teléfono

–**bueno…-**contesto

– **¿Quinn?-**pregunto

–**Si… ¿qué pasa Leroy?-**pregunto

–**Rachel esta con las contracciones… estamos yendo al hospital… así que te vemos ahí-**le dijo

–**claro ahí estaré…-**contesto.

Leroy también llamo a Judy la madre de Quinn que cuando se enteró que su hija había cometido esa estupidez se molestó con ella que le dejo de hablar por un buen tiempo hasta que hace como dos semanas intentaron arreglar las cosas, aviso también a Santana y a Britt que de inmediato dijeron que ahí estarían.

Cuando llegaron inmediatamente llevaron a la morena para revisión y vieron que tenía 6 de dilatación… por lo que ya estaba por nacer… asi que la acomodaron en la habitación, ya había pasado una hora y la morena ya iba a estar lista… pero no había señales de Quinn, por lo que todos intentaban marcándole pero nada… les mandaban a buzón.

– **¿Dónde está Lucy?-**preguntaba la morena luchando con otra contracción que ahora eran más seguidas

–**ella… bueno… no lo sabemos no contesta su celular… pero la última vez dijo que venía para acá… ya debe estar por llegar-**trataba de calmarla

–**búsquenla… la necesito… por favor… la quiero aquí…-**suplicaba

–**Le volveré a llamarle-**salió de la habitación y se acercó a donde estaban Santana y Britt con los niños pregunto **–Rachel la quiere con ella-**informo

–**no, no contesta… nos manda a buzón**-contestaron

–**esto no me da buena espina… cuando le hable, dijo que venía para acá… pero la escuche con voz pastosa, no se… pero creo que había bebido algo-**la la tina y rubia se miraron

– **¡Demonios!-**exclamo Santana en eso estaban cuando por el pasillo, doctores venían corriendo con una camilla

–**mujer de unos treinta y tantos años rubia, accidente automovilístico, tiene un impacto en la cabeza… las piernas las tenía comprimidas con su mismo auto, el pulmón derecho perforado, una perforación en el abdomen, costillas fracturadas… e inconsciente-**en eso cuando la mujer en la camilla empezó a hacer en paro **–rápido… esta cayendo en paro…-**gritaba una de los doctores, cuando pasaron junto a ellos, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver quien era

– **¡No puede ser!-**chillo Santana desmoronándose en brazos de su esposa

– **¡mami! ¡Mami!-**chillaban los pequeños al ver a su madre en ese estado

Leroy sintió como algo le caía encima… dios como le diría esto a su hija… como le explicaría que su esposa estaba entrando a quirófano… y que se estaba debatiendo entre la vida y al muerte, Hiram salió a buscarlo porque la doctora había dicho que la morena ya está lista.

Cuando este le dijo lo que había pasado… no podía creerlo… tenían que ser fuerte ahora por su hija… volvió a entrar… y le dijeron a su hija que Quinn no había llegado.

–**No se lo voy a perdonar…-**gruño enfada por no tenerla con ella como con los dos anteriores, los Berry intentaron contener el llanto, no podían decirle no ahora… estaba por tener a sus bebes… y no debería impresionarse con nada y eso era muy grave.

La doctora le pidió que empezara a pujar… ya si lo hizo… pujaba con todo lo que tenía, mientras sus dos padres le sostenían la mano… pero lo único que quería era tener a su esposa con ella, en el quirófano las cosas eran diferentes… los médicos luchaban por salvarle la vida a la rubia, ya habían caído en dos paros respiratorios de los cuales ya había salido, pero no sabían si podría salir de otro, trataban de parar la hemorragia interna que tenía la mujer.

Mientras con Rachel ella pujaba fuertemente, estaba ya por conocer a su bebe, sus padres lloraban por sabían que era muy probable que Quinn no conociera a estos dos pequeños.

–**Puja Rachel… puja-**le pedía la doctora

– **¡AHH!-**pujaba

En el quirófano… el doctor le ponía el sello de agua a la rubia, otro doctor vigilaba sus signos vitales.

–**doctor… la presión está bajando… doctor la perdemos…-**decia

–**traigan el desfibrilador… carga a 150-**pidio, mientras esperaba los froto entre si** –nada…-**dijo al ver que no había reacción **–carga a 200-**pidio, así lo hicieron, hizo su descarga pero tampoco habai reacción **–vamos Quinn… vamos… tu esposa está dando a luz… no quieres perderte ver a tus bebes… carga a 300-**así lo hicieron, dio la descargo esperando la reacción.

La morena estaba pujando cuando voltio y vio a su mujer para ahí, tenía un aura de tranquilidad brillaba y estaba de blanco, tenía esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto amaba ver y que solo era dedicada para ella.

–**Vamos Rach… puja-**le hablo, la morena pujo una vez más y fue cuando escucho el llanto **–es nuestra pequeña Elise**-le sonrió

– **¿dónde estabas? ¿Por qué no habías llegado?**-los padres de la morena la ver que su hija hablaba sola le miraron

– **¿Con quién hablas hija?-**pregunto Leroy

–**con Quinn…-**miro a hacia donde estaba su esposa

–**Ellos no pueden verme mi amor… yo ya no soy parte de este mundo… mira-**atravesó a Hiram

–**No…-**susurro

–**lo siento Rach… no quería perderme esto… perdón mi amor…-**le beso la frente

Afuera una Santana estaba esperando noticias de la rubia, Britt la abrazaba pero también estaba desmoronándose por dentro pero necesitaba ser fuerte y más por su esposa ya que Quinn era como su hermana de otra madre, en eso estaban cuando el doctor se acercó.

–**familiares de la señora Quinn Fabray?-**pregunto, la latina se acercó

–**nosotras, su esposa está dando a luz-**le dijo

–**Sí, ya me había dicho-**les trato de sonreír

– **¿como esta? ¿Está bien?-**el doctor les miro y bajo la cabeza, les explico lo que había pasado

–**Lo siento…-se dio la vuelta y se fue **

–**no, no poder ser, no Britt, no…-**se soltó a llorar en los brazos de su esposa, que dejaba salir sus lágrimas en silencio

En el quirófano una Rachel pujaba para que su otra beba naciera, mientras una Quinn brillante estaba con ella.

–**Rachel puja… falta uno… falta la pequeña Alise**-le dijo su doctora

–**anda mi vida, hazlo… tengo que conocer a mi pequeña antes que me vaya…-**le sonrió, la morena empezó a derramar lágrimas pero empezó a pujar, tres minutos después nacía la pequeña Alice **–es hermosa Rach… es igualita a ti, igual que Elise… te amo mi amor…-**se acercó a su mujer **–jamás lo olvides… los amo a todos-**sonrió para luego desaparecer en un luz brillante.

La morena la verla desaparecer… rompió en llanto… su padres la abrazaron… fuertemente sin saber él porque estaba así, el doctor les pidieron que salieran para que terminaran con la morena.

Cuando ellos salieron encontraron con una Santana llorando a brazada a Britt que también lo hacía, eso les hizo pensar lo peor… los pequeños se habían quedado dormidos de tanto llorar.

– **¿Qué ha pasado?-**pregunto temeroso de la respuesta.

–**ella… cayo en coma-**soltó, los dos hombre se miraron **–los doctores no saben si salga de él… está muy grave-**seguía llorando

Varias horas después la morena ya estaba en su habitación y estaba dándole de comer a las gemelas pero las lágrimas salían, no podía creer que su esposa ya no estaba… no… tenía que ser una broma, una pesadilla, en esos los Berry entraron

–**Rach-**le llamaron **–sé que no es momento… pero tienes que saber… que si Quinn no llego es porque sufrió un accidente cuando venía para acá… ella fue ingresada de emergencia, y llevada al quirófano…donde hicieron todo lo posible por salvarla… hija ella-**la morena no los miraba, solo dejaba salir sus lágrimas **–ella cayo en coma… esta en terapia intensiva… los médicos no saben si saldrá de este…-**la morena al escuchar coma los miro

– **¡Está viva!-**sus ojos se iluminaron de esperanza

–**si pequeña, si está viva…-**sus padres la abrazaron, en eso se dieron cuenta que sus pequeñas gemelas estaban en sus cunitas bien dormiditas

–**Son igualitas a ti-**dijeron

–**sí, pero tiene los ojos de Lucy-**sonrió al recordar esos ojos que tanto amaba

Las horas fueron pasando y la morena por fin logro que la llevaran con su esposa… cuando entro con sus gemelas con ella, la vio y no podía creer que esto le estuviera pasando… será que el destino le estaba diciendo que no querían que fueran felices o algo así.

–**Lucy amor…-**le hablo **–tienes que recuperarte, tienes que ver a tu pequeñas-**con ayuda de una enfermera coloco a cada bebe a un lado de la mujer inerte en la cama, la morena sonrió al ver la escena esperaba poder ver eso pero cuando ella estuviera despierta, y tenía la esperanza que fuera pronto, se sentó en la silla mientras vigilaba que su pequeñas dormían sobre la rubia.

* * *

_**N2: **_

_Otro capítulo de esta historia, espero no me maten… agradezco la aceptación de este historia, agradezco a todos…_

_Y bueno… que les dije que no todo sería fácil, ahí está el obstáculo más grande que se les presentara… sé que algunos no estaban de acuerdo… que Rachel le perdonara tan rápido… pero ya vieron que el destino no quiere que eso pase… y bueno… en la espera de que todo salga bien._

_Próximo capítulo __**Retrocediendo **_


	8. Chapter 8 Retrocediendo

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**_**.**_

_**Agradezco a:**_

**:**_ hasta ahora tiene 10… pero no sé cómo ande mi mente tal vez se alargue_**, ****Pao Vargas****:**_ gracias por tu comentario... eres una de las personas más constantes en cuanto a comentar y me gusta. _**Cruz82****: **_si… creo que en este capítulo alguien fue muy importante para dejarle ver otro punto que no estaba tomando en cuenta, _** .56****: **_si, no es nada fácil… pero esperemos que entienda que eso ya es pasado,_**Guest**_, _**pluie13**_, _**Cariithoopreina:**_ bueno…no te equivocabas… apareció, pero no para mal… y a me alegra que esta historia te tenga atrapada como a mí las tuyas…_

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Retrocediendo**_

_**POV Nadie**_

Seis meses habían pasado desde el nacimiento de las gemelas Fabray-Berry, quienes cada dia crecían más y el parecido con su madre morena era impresionante solo los ojos eran iguales a los de su madre rubia… las bebes estaban sanas… y sus abuelos estaban más que felices en tenerlas junto a ellos… y por si fuera poco… los hermanos de las pequeñas estaban felices y jugaban todo el tiempo con ellas… pero… también estaban tristes, su felicidad no estaba completa.

Rachel… ella, ella no era la misma… la mitad de ella no estaba nada bien, estaba para su hijos… pero a la vez no, para ella no… no estaba completa… su amor, su otra mitad de corazón estaba en una cama de hospital… en coma… no había ningún indicio que fuera despertar… lo médicos decían que todo estaba bien… que no entendía por qué no despertaba… es como si ella no quisiera despertar.

–**Mis amores-**besaba la cabecita de sus dos pequeñas que estaban dormiditas ahora después de comer – ¿las van a cuidar?-le pregunto a su padres

–**Por supuesto hija… lo venimos haciendo desde hace seis meses**-le sonrió

–**Anda ve-**le dijo su padre Leroy **–se te hará tarde…-**le sonrió

–**Me voy…-**salió de la casa no sin antes despedirse de sus otros dos hijos… que también ya estaban por dormirse.

–**solo espero que esa rubia despierte… no puede perderse más tiempo con sus hijos…-**susurro para no ser escuchado

–**Lo se… es triste… pero solo nos queda esperar…-**miro a sus nietas que estaban ajenas de todo eso.

Rachel llego al hospital, para dirigirse a la habitación de su esposa… cuando lo hizo se cruzó con varios doctores y enfermeras que la saludaban ya reconociéndola… al entrar al cuarto… vio que nada había cambiado, ahí estaba esa rubia tonta que tenía como esposa… se veía como si solo estuviera durmiendo… si no fuera por los cables que tenía conectado al cuerpo.

_**POV Rachel **_

– **¿Cuándo piensas despertar?-**le pregunte, pero no obteniendo ninguna respuesta **–sabes… Elise y Alice están creciendo mucho… ya están más grandes y tan despiertas, si las pudieras ver… te sorprenderías de la sonrisa que tienen… son idénticas a ti… vamos mi amor… despierta… han pasado seis meses… te necesito, tus hijos te necesitan… Charlie estaba más atento… dice que es el hombrecito de la casa… Beth… ella es un amor, adora a su hermanas… vamos Lucy… no puedes dejarme, sé que no volvimos a empezar bien… pero ahora, podemos… ahora sé que de verdad podemos superar el pasado… sabes, Marley estuvo aquí estaba con su novia Kitty… ella se enteró de tu accidente y vinieron a ver como estabas…-**le contaba, mientras se sentaba en su sillón que tenía cerca de la cama de su mujer **–Marley… me dijo que ella no sabía nada de que estabas cansada… nos mentiste a las dos… pero ahora eso no importa, Marley paso a verte… no sé que te dijo, porque me quede a fuera con Kitty, con la cual tuve una conversación muy productiva y la cual me hizo ver que otra parte que no me estaba permitiendo ver… veras…**-

_*******FlashBack*******_

Ella entro a verte… cuando me dijo quién era sentí miedo, ¿Qué hacía aquí? Pero cuando me presento a su novia… y vi el amor que reflejaban las dos… todo eso desapareció… me explico que ella no sabía nada de que Quinn estaba casada… pero que terminaron por que ella estaba con Kitty además de que Lucy también iba a lo mismo a terminar esa farsa… además de que me dijo que me amas y que sabía el riesgo que conllevaba revelarme al verdad.

Dolió… ella es hermosa Lucy, pero me dijo que cuando le hablaste de mi… el dia que terminaron tus ojos tenían ese brillito que ella tiene al mirar… entro dejando me sola con la otra rubia.

– **¿Tu sabias de la relación de tu novia con mi esposa?-**le pregunte

–**no… cuando Marley y yo comenzamos a salir… fue hace un año y por lo que conto… llevaban unos tres años…-**le miro

– **¿Le perdonaste por engañarte?-**le pregunte

–**si… la amo… y ella a mí, así que no veo porque seguir viviendo en el pasado… cuando lo único que nos queda es el presente y futuro…-**le miro confundida

–**Pero… ¿no te sientes desconfiada… que en cualquier momento lo vuelva hacer?-**ella me miro

–**eso es algo que por obvias razones… aprenderemos a vivir con eso… mira Rachel… esto no es fácil… duele… no lo niego, pero se aprende… el dolor desaparece… y el perdón se gana… y si perdonas… es porque estas dispuesta a seguir adelante y no a quedarte estancada en el pasado…-**yo no sabía que decir… por lo que solo seguí escuchándola **–Marley… me conto todo, me pidió disculpas y estos últimos seis meses se ha ganado mi perdón… la amo… y ella a mí, y es lo más importante… sé que una infidelidad y más en tu caso es más fuerte y dolorosa… pero yo también la viví, y no solo con Marls,-**le miraba esperando que siguiera **–mi madre… engaño a mi padre… yo era una niña de 10 años que tuve que vivir entre todo eso… papa… estaba mal, se fue de la casa… no quería hablar con mama… y estaba mal… mama sufría, lloraba todas las noches… yo había visto como mi familia unida se desbarataba, mi hermana Cameron… como siempre imprudentemente culpo a mama de que papa se fuera de la casa… ella le decia de cosas, yo solo me quedaba ahí… viendo todo, nunca tome partido por ninguno de los dos… sabía que no debía hacerlo, y no lo hice… mama… estaba mal… sufría, casi no comía, a veces se la pasaba bebiendo… quedando completamente inconsciente… yo a veces trataba de hacer que no lo hiciera… y al mirarme me decia que todo era su culpa… que si no hubiera hecho eso… mi padre aun estaría con nosotros…-**yo le miraba, y podía ver todo el sufrimiento que aun sentía **–un dia… fue al hospital… porque de la nada empezó a sangrar… tuve que llamar a papa… fue ahí cuando él se enteró que mama estaba embrazada… y lo había perdido, sacando las cuentas… ese bebe era hijo de él… porque tenía casi las 12 semanas, papa s e sintió muy culpable… eso le hizo abrir los ojos, y decidió perdonar y recomenzar… no fue fácil, por lo mismo que dices tú… la confianza… pero lo lograron… mama, se ganó de nuevo a nuestro padre… el regreso a casa… no fue como antes… pero incluso fue mejor, mi hermana creo que aún no perdona a mama… pero es su problema, la cuestión… es que vi… lo que una persona sufre cuando lo engañan… pero también vi como sufre el que engaña, porque lo hace el doble, porque engaño y porque ve el daño que causo… es muy duro… ellos sufren más… porque tiene que vivir todo la vida con su error… y sé que Marley a un no se perdona lo que hizo… y sí, yo sigo haciéndole ver eso… jamás lo hará… y solo sufrirá en su interior… y eso no es lo que quiero ¿tú lo quieres?-**por primera vez vi las cosas diferentes… vi otro punto… que jamás tome en cuenta.

–**no-**conteste.

_*******Fin FlashBack*******_

Ellas cada cierto tiempo se comunican conmigo para saber cómo sigues… no te estoy diciendo que hará seamos amigas… pero comprendí que si seguía guardando rencor y no me decidía a pasar página seguiría dolida… además en gran parte Kitty tenía razón… no podía quedarme asentada hacia atrás… mira lo que ha pasado… tú te has ganado tu perdón… has hecho muchas cosas… y cuando dije que te perdonaba… volví a alo mismo y te fui alejando, y mira… ahora estas en esta cama… sin reaccionar… sin saber nada de cómo estamos todos.

Te miro y no puedo creer que no pueda ver esos hermosos ojos que tanto amo, por favor tienes que despertar… por favor mi amor.

–**Te necesito…-**le digo, en eso… el aparato que controla el pulso empezó a sonar

– **¡PIII!-**no, no… veía el monitor

– **¡Lucy!-**chille **– ¡doctor!-**salí corriendo **– ¡doctor!-**seguía gritando **– ¡necesito un doctor-**unos vinieron corriendo

– **¿Qué ha pasado?-**les mire

–**No lo sé, estaba hablando con ella cuando empezó a sonar…-**trataba de explicar y de entrar

–**no puede estar aquí… salga-**una enfermera me sacaba **– ¡Lucy! Mi amor no me dejes…-**rompí en llanto

–**Tráigame el desfibrilador… carga a 150…-**pidió el médico, lo pude escuchar detrás la ventanilla

Vi como estaban haciendo todo para traerla de nuevo… pero no funcionaba… ella no tenía pulso, el doctor no quería darse por vencido, no lo quería porque siguió luchando, sentí mi mundo caer… no la quiera perder, no ahora… no, si… ella salía de esto… ellas empezarían de nuevo… ahora de verdad… serian felices y nunca más mirarían a tras…

_**POV Nadie**_

Porque en vez de avanzar estaban retrocediendo… ¿por qué ella no quería despertar?, y su respuesta fue contestada… porque no quiere volver… porque sabe que si lo hace… volverán a lo mismo, y ella no lo soportaría.

–**Señora Fabray-**le llamo

–**si… ¿Cómo está mi esposa?-**le pregunto, bajo la mirada

–**lo siento…-**casi se queda sin respiración **–logramos sacarla del paro cardiaco… pero tuvimos que entubarla… ya que cayó en otro respiratorio, y ahora necesita eso para respirar… no lo está haciendo sola-**la morena asintió **–lo siento-**se retiró el médico, la morena se apoyó en el cristal

–**no puedes dejarme… no Lucy, no mi amor… sal de esta… te necesitamos con nosotros… te necesitamos…-**susurro sobre el vidrio, dejando correr sus lágrimas…

* * *

_**N2: **_

_Otro capítulo de esta historia, espero no me maten… agradezco la aceptación de este historia, agradezco a todos…_

_Y bueno… que les dije que no todo sería fácil, ahí está el obstáculo más grande que se les presentara… sé que algunos no estaban de acuerdo… que Rachel le perdonara tan rápido… pero ya vieron que el destino no quiere que eso pase… y bueno… en la espera de que todo salga bien._

_Ya lo vieron se viene algo interesante… algo que posiblemente empiece a encarrilar las cosas y traiga… nuevas cosas que aprender…_

_Próximo capítulo __**Confesion…**_


	9. Chapter 9: Confesión

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**_**.**_

_**Agradezco a:**_

**Luceroluna191:** ok… vale espero que este capítulo te guste_, _**Cruz82****:**** .56****, Pao Vargas**_, _**fanaticgirlpr**_, _**Guest**_, _**Guest:**_ gracias… es lo único que puedo decirte… ya que es decisión tuya dejarlos, yo no puedo hacer mucho, y gracias es la única palabra que puedo darte, _**Delfi castillo**_._

**_Canción:_**

**_Confesión - La Arrolladora Banda el Limón_**

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Confesión**_

_**POV Rachel **_

Sentada en el jardín de la casa de mis padres… veo como Quinn juega con los niños, Charlie y Beth están sobre ella, además de que las gemelas de ya un año están intentando dar sus primeros pasos… y Lucy es la que los está ayudando, me siento feliz por un lado pero por el otro… estoy triste, desde que ella despertó y se recuperó las cosas no son las mismas, ella ya no es la misma.

_*******FlashBack******_

_**6 meses antes…**_

Después de que mi esposa se pusiera más mal de lo que ya estaba y que la tuvieran que entubar… me sentí morir… yo solo quería a que ella despertara y me dijera que todo iba ir bien.

Dos días después de eso, llegue como siempre a visitarla, y cuando entre lo que mis ojos veían me dejo sorprendida, ahí en la cama estaba ella… mirando con la mirada perdida, sin más me le lance a sus brazos, ella sorprendida apenas y pudo corresponderme.

El médico me explico que después de que en la mañana me fuera de ahí, los signos de ella empezaron dispararse hasta que vieron como ella abría los ojos, le hicieron todo los exámenes pertinentes… y corroboraron que no tenía nada… ahora solo sería cuestión de rehabilitación y pronto estaría como nueva.

–**Quinn-**le llame cuando entre

–**Rach-**me sonrió **– ¿dónde estaba mis bebes?-**pregunto

–**Están en casa…-**me acerque y tome su mano entre las mías **–Lucy yo…-**está por decirle que la amaba y que estaba muy feliz de que estuviera ya despierta pero me interrumpió

–**No digas nada… ummm tengo sueño…-**me dijo, y vi como sus ojos se empezaban a cerrar y yo suspire resignada a no decirle.

_*******Fin FlashBack*******_

Y eso fue hace seis meses… ella llevo mucha rehabilitación y poco a poco recupero la movilidad de sus piernas de muchas partes de su cuerpo, yo siempre estuve ahí… pero a la vez no, cuando yo quería tomarle la mano ella siempre evita que lo hiciera, cuando quería decirle lo que sentía ella siempre busca una excusa y se iba.

Ella no quiso dormir conmigo en la misma cama, ella sigue durmiendo en la habitación de huéspedes, y eso a mí me frustra, es como si ella ya no quisiera estar conmigo… la verdad es me duele… pero ahora sé lo que se siente cuando eres rechazada de esa manera, ahora entiendo el dolor que debió sentir el tiempo en el que le dije que deberíamos tener otra oportunidad y yo la lastimaba.

–**Rachel-**ella me saca de mis pensamientos

–**Ah… si ¿Qué pasa?-**le pregunto

–**Te buscan…-**me dice, fijo mi mirada en la persona que está ahí y mi sonrisa se pierde, ahí está Sam con su sonrisa simpática y con un ramo de rosas, miro a mi esposa… pero solo encuentro su espalda yéndose con mis hijos adentro dejándome solas con él.

–**Hola Rachel-**me saludo el rubio

–**Hola**-le digo, pero no me gusta sentir esta opresión en el pecho

–**Mira… sé que me fui por unos meses fuera y todo, pero ahora que he vuelto… quiero pedirte una oportunidad para enamorarte sé que con Quinn las cosas no fueron bien… pero nosotros podemos intentarlo-**escucho lo que me dice y no lo creo

– **¿De qué hablas?-**pregunto

–**Bueno… cuando me fui, escuche algo de que ibas a firmar el divorcio…**-le mirarme confundido

–**Pues para tu información… ella sigue siendo mi esposa como yo sigo siendo la de ella, y nada hará separe de ella, además detenemos cuatro hijos que nos unen, así que Sam… lo siento… pero no puedo, no quiero y no va a pasar nunca, así que por favor retírate**-le digo, mientras camino hacia dentro.

Al encontrar me encuentro con mis dos hijos mayores, que juegan con mi padre Hiram… mientras mi otro padre juega con las gemelas que hacen pequeños gorgoritos en risas, busco con la mirada a Q pero no la veo.

–**Está en el despacho**-escucho que mi padre Hiram me dice **–ve a buscarla… y aclaren las cosas de una vez-**sentencia poniendo otra vez su atención en mis pequeños.

Obviamente no me lo dicen dos veces… camino hacia el despacho pensando que es lo que le diré, me querrá escuchar después de lo que hemos pasado, al encuentro cerca de las bebidas que mis padres tiene, se sirve un trago y sé que no sabe que estoy ahí.

_**POV Quinn**_

Desde que desperté hace seis meses… he decidido no hacer nada con Rachel, no quiero presionarla… más bien quiero que tenga su espacio… y que ella tome la mejor decisión… si en verdad quiere dejarlo, entonces yo solo tendré que recoger mis cosas e irme, si quiere intentarlo… pero esta vez de verdad.

La verdad es que siempre ella ha intentado decirme algo… pero nunca la dejo, ¿será porque tengo miedo de lo que me diga?, pero sé que en algún momento lo tendré que hacer.

Estamos en el jardín jugando, ella está sentada con un libro que hace mucho dejo de intentar leer… y por lo que puedo ver es que esta pérdida es su pensamientos… es por eso que no se da cuenta que boca de trucha entra para hablar con ella.

Soy yo la que la saca de sus pensamiento y le informa de la llegada del rubio, ella me mira confundida y después a él, yo no digo nada por lo que regreso hacia mis hijos, tomo a Alice y Elise en brazos… y seguida de mis otros dos pequeños entramos a la casa.

Beth corre hacia donde está su abuelo Hiram y Charlie no demora en unírseles, Leroy me sonríe y me pide a mis dos gemelitas para jugar con ellas, se las doy no sin antes darle un beso, y retirarme al despacho de la casa la cual me servía para terminar trabajos, pero no puedo concentrarme… porque solo pienso en que será lo que busca Sam.

Cuando veo que es imposible concentrarme en lo que sea que debería estar haciendo… me levanto y me sirvo una copa, sé que no debería tomar… pero es lo mejor que tengo para relajarme no es como si me fuera a tomar toda la botella, cuando volteo es cuando al veo a ella.

–**Rach… Rachel-**me corrijo

_Me miras, me tomas de la mano_

_Y me pides que me siente a tu lado den el sofá,_

_Que extrañas cada noche de locura_

_Y el besito que te daba cada mañana al despertar._

Ella me está mirando intensamente y no sé qué pensar, ella se acerca para luego tomarme de la mano y jalarme con ella hacia el sofá que se encontraba ahí.

–**Siéntate-**me pide, no me niego lo hago, tenemos que hablar-por fin lo dice

–**así es-**tomo de la copa que me serví para que ella me lo quite y se bebe lo que queda

–**te extraño-**suelta **–extraño, cada noche que pasamos juntas, no puedo seguir así, extraños despertar con el beso que siempre me dabas, extraño todo Q, te extraño Lucy…-**me miro a los ojos y sé que es sincera.

_Que me amas y que de eso no tenga dudas…_

_Pero que extrañas al hombre que un dia te enseño a besar,_

_Que te hace falta,_

_Que hace falta que de diga,_

_Que te quiero, que te amo,_

_Que recorra con mis manos cada rincón de tu cuerpo,_

_Que te desnude con besos y que lo haga cada noche,_

_No importa que estés dormida,_

_Que quieres sentirte viva._

Le miro y llevo una mano su mejilla, ella mueve su mejilla de tal forma que mi mano la acaricie, y me dedica una sonrisa afligida.

–**te amo Lucy, te amo tanto, pero extraño a la Lucy que me enamora… a la que le costó enamorarme, pero que nunca se dio por venida hasta que lo logro, extraño esos te quiero, los te amo de parte tuya, extraño a la mujer que con solo un beso me llevo a lo más alto, extraño que tus manos recorran da rincón de mi cuerpo, que con besos me desnudes cada noche, y que no te importe que este dormida, me faltas…-**la veo y veo como sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas y sé que es por mí, me siento mal

_Que porque de ver en cuando no te invito a un copa,_

_Que tú quieres embriagarte y que te quite la ropa,_

_Y que te haga el amor como lo hacía cuando aun éramos novios,_

_Que estas viva todavía, que quieres sentirte mía,_

_Que extrañas cada poro de mi piel._

Pienso en todo lo que hemos vivido en ese tiempo y sus palabras, y sé que al alejarme de ella, de casi amararme las manos para no tocarla, para no estrecharla en sus brazos y hacerle el amor, como extrañaba esos carnosos labios.

_La lluvia cae mojando la ventana,_

_La brisa sopla fuerte como si quisiera hablar,_

_Una lágrima corre por tu mejilla,_

_Nada puede detenerla __y __se le ve que lleva fa__,_

_Que me amas me susurras al odio,_

_Pero que extrañas al hombre que un dia te enseño a besar,_

_Que te hace falta, que hace falta que de diga, que te quiero que te amo,_

_Que recorra con mis manos cada rincón de tu cuerpo,_

_Que te desnude con besos y que lo haga cada noche,_

_No importa que estés dormida, que quieras sentirte viva._

No sé en qué momento comenzó a llover solo sé que el viento es bastante fuerte y soy la que yo al que tiene que levantarse a cerrarlas, cuando regreso veo como lagrimas se escapan de sus ojos, suspiro y me siento de nueva cuenta a su lado.

–**Te amo-**te acercas y susurras, te miro extrañada **–extraño a esa Lucy, a esa que siempre me decia que me quería, la que me lo demostraba, la que me hacia ela mor… como cuando nos entregamos por primera vez, cuando a un éramos novias ¿recuerdas?-**me pregunta, le miro y dejo salir mis lágrimas retenidas

–**Te amo**-le tomo al cara entre mis manos **–te amo mi amor, y no sabes cuánto me moría de ganas por poder escucharte decirme eso, te amo Rachel-**le limpio las lágrimas con mis pulgares y sin más la beso.

Un beso que nos sabe a gloria, un beso que nos dice lo idiotas que hemos sido todos este tiempo para no a vernos dado cuenta que nos queremos y jamás vamos a dejarlo de hacer, poco a poco la voy recostando en el sillón.

_**POV Nadie **_

Ninguna supo en que momento al ropa desapareció de su cuerpo, solo sabían que ahora ellas estaban disfrutándose, la rubia la penetraba firmemente, pero lo hacía con amor, con devoción, porque no solo era sexo, si no que estaban haciendo el amor, estaban disfrutando de que por fin después de tanto, sus cuerpos nuevamente se encontraban, y se decían físicamente lo que con palabras no podían.

Fue Rachel quien llego primero a ese tan anhelado orgasmo que al dejo mareada, para después de tres embestidas por parte de Quinn esta llegara al mismo tiempo que los truenos y rayos se dejaban ver e ir a ahí afuera.

La rubia cayó encima de la morena, que aún estaba regularizando su respiración, mientras la ojiverde salía de ella con delicadeza y se posicionaba a un lado de ella.

–**te amo Quinn, no quiero que sigamos como estamos, quiero que tengamos esa oportunidad que pedí, y que me diste, quiero que las cosas estén bien entre nosotras, por los niños pero sobre todos por ti y por mí-**la rubia acariciaba el cabello de su ahora nueva cuenta mujer

–**yo también, quiero estar contigo… quiero que seamos esa familia que siempre hemos debido ser y tratara de no fallar de nuevo-**se fundieron de nuevo en un beso.

Ahora sí, ahora el momento preciso para que empezaran de nuevo, ahora sin miedos, sin dudas, sin reclamos y sin nada más que su amor.

* * *

_**N2: **_

_Otro capítulo de esta historia, espero no me maten… agradezco la aceptación de este historia, agradezco a todos…_

_Q despertó, ahora las cosas se están encaminando, ahora el momento es aprender a estar juntas, a confiar… y pensar que el amor es suficiente para ellas_

_Dos capítulos para el final…_

_Ya lo vieron se viene algo interesante… algo que posiblemente empiece a encarrilar las cosas y traiga… nuevas cosas que aprender…_

_Próximo capítulo… __**Renovación…**_


	10. Chapter 10 Renovación

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**_**.**_

_**Próximo capítulo respondió Reviews, y les informo que las demás historias no podre actualizarlas ya que mi laptop y mi internet no sirven**__._

_Ademas Fanfiction no me deja actualizar la paginas._

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Renovación**_

Han pasado tres meses desde la reconciliación pero esta vez si de verdad, ya que la morena y rubia habían estado como adolescente enamoradas… porque cada dia Quinn llegaba con una gardenia para su esposa… trabaja en casa para estar más tiempo con sus hijos y con su morena.

La morena estaba más dispuesta… le encantaba que su mujer fuera tan atenta con ella, que el llevara el desayuno a la cama, que la invitara a cenar cada noche, que le hiciera el amor… cada vez que le ganaba el deseo, le encantaba ver como su vida iba tomando nuevamente el ritmo perdido, ver como de nuevo su familia volvía estar unida.

No sería la misma de antes… es más es posible que jamás volvieran hacer lo mismo… pero eso no quería que no podría ser mejor… realmente amaba en lo que se estaban convirtiendo, atrás había quedado el engaño de su mujer… porque aunque era algo doloroso que posiblemente en algún momento a saldría algo de nuevo… no quería que eso afectara de nuevo a lo que habían empezado.

Los padres de la morena estaban felices de por fin poder ver que estaban arreglando las cosas, de ver que estaban empezando de nuevo… aunque tuvieron que encontrarse con escenas fuertes en la sala, cocina, estudio como cuando se reconciliaron, que dia fue aquel, Hiram intento no desmayare y demás.

Santana y Britt estaban sonrientes de que después de todo lo que pasaron podían estar ya mejor, la verdad es que le alegraba ver a sus amigas actuando como locas enamoradas, como cuando estaban en la universidad… y la rubia tonta hacia cosas de las más cursis y estúpidas según la perspectiva de Santana, aunque eso no impedía que le pidiera ayuda para sorprender a su esposa.

Las mujeres estaban en su cuarto en la cama, completamente desnudas, acababan de terminar de hacer el amor… y estaban recuperándose después de sus respectivos orgasmos, la morena estaba apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de la rubia, mientras acariciaba el abdomen marcado de su mujer… mientras la otra acariciaba el largo y suave cabello.

–**Lucy…-**le llamo

–**Humnm…-**no hablo estaba en su mundo pero lo escuchaba

–**Lucy ¿me estas escuchando?-**pregunto, ya que la otra solo le contestaba con sus Humnm

– **¿Eh? Si… ummm perdón-**le miro con carita de perrito

– **¿En qué piensas? Para que no me escuches.-**se acomodó sobre su mujer para poder verla mejor

–**En que quiero pedirte…-**le miraba a los ojos color chocolate

– **¿Qué?-**le pregunto con una enorme sonrisa

– **¿Qué te cases conmigo?-**la morena abrió lo ojo sorprendida por la sinceridad de las palabras, pero no puedo evitar carcajearse

– **¡Ey! ¿Por qué de ríes?-**le pregunto **–Estoy hablando en serio Rach, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?**-le volvió a preguntar

–**Lucy…-**le nombro mirándola con una sonrisa **–amor… ya estamos casadas…-**la otra solo se encogió de hombres **–y si recuerdo bien… cuando me pediste que me casara contigo hiciste una cosa que jamás pensé de ti, ¿Quién le pie matrimonio a su chica en medio de la nada?, y todo porque te perdiste del camino-**rio

– **¡Ash! No me lo recuerdes… que todo lo que había planeado se fue por la borda tras ese incidente-**hacia puchero

–**Pero a mí me encanto que eso pasara ya que en la manera en que me lo pediste fue única e inigualable, fue la más romántica… pero sobre todo porque fuiste tú quien me lo pidió-**la morena e acomodaba mejor sobre el vientre de la otra **–Así que a que debo la pregunta ¿de que si me quiero casar contigo?-**pregunto mirándola

–**A eso… que quiero que te cases conmigo de nuevo, quiero que renovemos nuestros votos, estamos por cumplir otra aniversario por lo que se me hace una buena idea ¿Qué dices?-**le miro con esos dos hermosos ojos color verde amelado, esperando que la otra contestara… lo cual no tardo en pasar

–**Sí, Si… si, si quiero-**saltaba de felicidad sobre el vientre de la rubia que sintió como cierta parte sensible de su cuerpo comenzaba de nuevo a despertar.

Sin que la morena se lo esperara quedo bajo el cuerpo esculpido de su esposa que sonrió feliz, y sin más le beso… para iniciar con otra sesión de amor entre ellas que les llevaría lo que quedaba de noche y la madruga.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

…

…

…

…

…

_**Un mes después…**_

Hoy era el dia que las chicas estaban por renovar sus votos, amigos y familiares les acompañaban y lo que descoloco a Santana fue ver que entre las invitadas de Rachel estaba Marley y se podía pensar que era la novia de la chica.

–**Enana-**le llamo cuando entro al cuarto donde esta estaba arreglándose

– **¿Qué pasa Santana?-**pregunto

–**Eso es lo que me pregunto qué pasa, como es que Marley… esa mujer que tú sabes bien que quien es esta aquí, entada como una invitada mas-**la morena el miro y sonrió

–**Yo la invite.-**contesto **–Ella fue un apoyo cuando Quinn estaba en coma… no te puedo decir que la considero una amiga… porque se quién es, y lo que paso con ella… pero eso no evita que vea que es buena persona, además confió en Lucy, y Marley amaba a esa rubia que tiene como prometida-**la latina no estaba muy convencida pero lo dejo pasar.

–**Si tú lo dices-**sonrió

En otro cuarto estaba Quinn con sus padres, si porque Russel la había buscado… le había dicho que estaba arrepentido de todo lo que hizo en el pasado, le dijo que ella era mejor que él, y que no jamás se comparara con él, porque al contrario de ella, el no lucho por su familia, simplemente fue un cobarde que huyo de lo que no se creyó capaz de merecer.

Después de mucho esfuerzo Russel pudo hablar sinceramente con la rubia, le dijo que si ella traiciono a su mujer, eso no quería decir que sería igual que él, que era simplemente cuestión de tiempo para que eso se olvidara y que volvieran a intentar reconstruir lo que tenían, que cuando había amor, eso era lo único que necesitaban.

–**Estas más nerviosa que cuando te casaste con ella por primera vez-**hablo Judy al ver a su hija caminar de una lado a otro

–**Lo sé, pero tengo miedo de que ella se arrepienta y no quiera volver hacer mi esposa, no después de lo que hice-**Judy le abrazo

–**Deja de decir tonterías, Rachel te quiere hija y te a perdonado, y esos 4 meses que han pasado han sido muy buenos, así que deja de pensar eso… pon un sonrisa en tu rostro, y sal ahí para esperar a la mujer que amas y que te ama-**la bella rubia asintió para tomar aire y soltarlo.

Media hora después Quinn esperaba en el pequeño altar que estaba ahí, con el con pastor que las casaría de nuevo, ella miraba a las personas que estaban ahí, Britt le sonreía y Santana asentía, su mirada se fijó en sus padre que sonreían feliz, quienes tenían en sus piernas a sus gemelas, esas pequeñas que le recordaban a su esposa ya que eran igualitas a ella solamente cambiaba el color de los ojos.

Veía a su pequeño campion, Charlie con su trajecito, se veía tan bonito que daba ganas de apretarlo, a lado esta su princesa, Beth con su hermoso vestidito de color blanco, cuando regreso su vista al frente se encontró con Rachel caminando en el pasillo del brazo de sus padres, vestía con una vestido sencillo de color blanco, bastante sencillo además de que resaltaba su piel morena.

Cuando llegaron al frente de ella, le dijeron lo mismo que el dia de su primera boda con la morena.

–**Te entregamos nuestro mayor tesoro, cuidada de ella-**la rubia asintió

–**Con mi vida-**tomo la mano de su esposa

Se posaron frente al pastor tomadas de la mano, las dos tenían enormes sonrisas en la cara, Rach quería quitar la vista del buen trasero de su esposa que con ese traje sastre bastante femenino, pero muy pegado a su cuerpo le hacía resaltar aquel atributo, cuando lo logro miro al pastor al igual que la rubia.

–**Estamos reunidos, aquí para celebrar esta renovación de voto entre dos fieles creedoras del amor verdadero…-**empezaba hablar, y siguió por unos minutos antes de llegar para que las chicas dijeran de nuevo los votos que se dieron hace años en su boda **–Quinn por favor-**le cedió la palabra, a lo que esta solo asintió.

–**Rach… eres la persona que amo, desde ese dia que tuve la dicha de conocerte, desde que por la odiosa de Santana tuve la suerte de conocerte, has estado conmigo en mis peores y mejores momentos, eres el ser más noble, dulce, fuerte, inteligente, sincera, honesta, dramática, egocéntrica-**mientras iba diciendo eso la sonrisa que portaba su rostro hacia que la morena no pudiera enojarse con ella por lo dicho en esas palabras **–pero con un corazón del tamaño del mundo si es posible, y soy la más dichosa de a verte conocido-**sonrió tomando las manos de su esposa entre las de ella **–eres mi razón para vivir, si no te tuviera estoy segura que mi vida no tendría sentido, te amé desde que te conocí, y como hace 7 años te dije, te lo vuelvo a recordar, te entrego todo lo que tengo y soy, mi alma y mi ser son tuyos Rachel Barbra Berry, siempre han sido tuyo y por siempre lo serán-**termino ante la mirada llena de lágrimas de su ojichocolate.

–**Rachel… por favor-**le pidió el pastor

–**Quinn… desde ese momento que te vi supe que quería estar contigo, desde ese momento te amé, y cuando empezarte a estar tras de mi… me fui enamorando más, te convertiste en la persona más importante de mi vida, en todos mi recuerdo bueno y malo ahí estas con esa hermosa sonrisa que me dedicas**-la rubia le sonrió **–eres mis pasado, mi presente y mi futuro, siempre lo has sido y lo serás, hoy como hace 7 años sellamos para todo lo que nos resta de vida nuestros sentimiento de la una para la otra, solo me queda decirte Lucy Quinn Fabray que te amo, hoy, mañana y siempre te amare-**termino, dejando salir sus lágrimas al igual que la rubia.

–**Y como no creo que haya alguien que se oponga para esta renovación, por lo que prosigamos-**en la última fila de asientos estaba un rubia con la idea de impedir eso… pro una mirada fulminante de su acompañante le hizo saber que no la pasaría nada bien si hacia algo por lo que permaneció en silencio. **–Muy bien Lucy Quinn Fabray ¿Aceptas de nuevo a Rachel Barbra Berry como tu legitima esposa, para amarla y respetar, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y el la pobreza todos los días de tu vida?-**la rubia miro a su morena a los ojos

–**Acepto-**contesto con una sonrisa

–**Rachel Barbra Berry ¿Aceptas de nuevo a Lucy Quinn Fabray como tu legitima esposa, para amarla y respetar, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y el la pobreza todos los días de tu vida?-**la morena sonrió a su esposa

–**Acepto-**contesto segura

–**Lo que se ha unido, que no sea separado por nadie, las declaro de nuevo esposa y esposa-**les miro pueden besarse.

Ni tontas ni perezosas ya se estaban besando, ante los aplausos y silbido de todos los invitados, que estaban más que felices de poder verlas de nuevo tan enamoradas… como cuando se casaron por primera vez.

Todos pasaron al jardín donde sería la recepción, ahí estaban sentados en sus mesas las novias estaban besándose sin importar nada, mientras las gemelas pasaban de unas manos en otras, Beth de ya seis años corría por el jardín con Valerie la pequeña de Santana y Britt, mientras Charlie jugaba con otro niño que habían en la fiesta.

–**Felicidades enana, Fabgay-**esa era Santana sentada en la misma mesa

– **¿Y tú para cuándo?-**pregunto R **–Digo… llevan 8 años de noviazgo, ya viven juntas tienen a Valerie, no crees que lo más lógico es que se casen-**sonrió al ver la cara pálida de la latina y la gran sonrisa de Britt

–**Sí, si San… vamos a casarnos-**Q soltó la carcajada al ver la cara de su amiga, mientras Britt brincaba de emoción

–**Me la pagaran…**-susurro a las festejadas **–si Britt, si nos casaremos-**la rubia de descendencia holandesa le abrazo fuertemente, por lo que la mitad latina solo sonrió resignada y enternecida.

Las horas fueron pasando hasta que la misma loca latina le hizo pasar a la pista para que pudieran bailar su vals, según su amiga, la melodía empezó y Santana comenzó a cantar.

_I don´t want to miss a thing?_

_I could stay awake just to heart you breathing,_

_Watch you smile you are sleeping,_

_While you are far away and dreaming,_

_I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,_

_I could stay lot in this moment forever,_

_Where a moment spend with you is a moment I treasure,_

Las chicas sonrieron a Santana la escucharla cantar, bailaban abrazadas la morena tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su mujer, mientras esta la abrazaba y se movían al compás de la canción.

_I don't want to close, I don´t want to fall asleep,_

_Because I miss you baby, and I don't want to miss a thing,_

_Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,_

_I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing._

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating,_

_And I wondering what you are dreaming,_

_Wondering if it's me you are seeing,_

_Then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together,_

_I just want to stay with you in this moment forever and forever, forever._

La rubia le daba vueltas a su mujer causando la risa en ella, las dos bailaban y todos los invitados podían darse cuenta del amor que sentían la una por la otra, Sam aunque le dolía aceptar que a esa morena que amaba estaba más que enamorada de la rubia que fue la que se ganó su amor, aceptaba que el jamás hubiera podido hacerla feliz como lo era con ella.

_And I don't want to miss one smile,_

_I don't want to miss one kiss,_

_I just want to be with you right here with you,_

_Just like this, I just want to hold you close,_

_I feel your heart o close to mine,_

_And just stay here in this moment,_

_For all of the rest of me_

Kitty tenía abrazada a su futura esposa por la espalda, las dos veían que pronto ellas estarían igual que las otras, felices de poder llevar a cabo esa acción que las reconfortaba como amores verdaderos, veían como Quinn decia algo… ya que hacía a la morena reir.

_And I don't want to miss one smile,_

_I don't want to miss one kiss,_

_I just want to be with you right here with you,_

_Just like this, I just want to hold you close,_

_I feel your heart o close to mine,_

_And just stay here in this moment,_

_For all of the rest of me_

Cuando Santana termino de cantar las novias se fundieron en un beso, para que luego la música empezara, todos estaban bailando en la pista, disfrutando de la fiesta, Rachel ya se había sentado porque los zapatos ya le mataban.

– **¿Cuándo se lo vas a decir?-**una ojiazul se sentaba junto a ella

– **¡Dios! Marley que susto-**le miro con la mano en el pecho

–**Quinn dijo que eras judía-**Kitty se burlaba

– **¡Ash! Calla**-le señalo **–y a tu pregunta… se lo diré esta noche-**sonrió al penar en la reacción de su rubia

–**Deja de imaginarte a ti y a esa rubia hueca-**sonrió pícaramente la rubia sentada frente a ella

–**Pero es que mírenla-**todas voltearon a la pista donde Q bailaba con todas sus pequeñas y su pequeño campion.

Quinn bailaba ya sin su saco, solo con la camisa ya que la corbata la tenía Rachel en sus manos, la blusa abierta los primeros botones, sus pequeñas bailaban y aunque las gemelas se movían ellas estaban más que felices de brincar sobre las luces de colores, Beth se lucia y Valerie se unía a ese grupo de baile.

Varias horas después, Santana cantaba a grito pelado con Russel los dos completamente borrachos, todo estaban con las cámaras grabando todo el espectáculo, ya mañana e verían ellos mismos haciendo el ridículo.

R y Q salieron de ahí dejando a sus hijos con los Berry, y por i fuera poco Judy y Russel se quedarían ahí para para un tiempo con sus nietos, cuando todos e despidieron ellas salieron con destino al hotel donde pasarían la noche antes de salir hacia las cálidas playas de los Cabos donde habían tenido muchas ganas de ir las dos.

Llagaron ala hotel y de inmediato subieron a la suite reservada para ellas, la morena se quitó los zapatos, mientras la rubia recibía el champan que había pedido cuando llegaron, sirvió dos copas cuando el botones de fue, cuando termino le tendió la copa a su esposa pero esta negó.

– **¡Eh! ¿Por qué?**-pregunto mirándola **–tenemos que brindar-**le miraba confundida

–**No puedo beber, no en mi estado-**la otra la miraba sin comprender, a la morena se le formo una sonrisa ante la cara de contrariedad que tenía su esposa **–Lucy…-**se acercó a ella tomando la mano vacía de su esposa que había dejado la copa sobre el carrito móvil y la llevo a su vientre, dejándola que posara ahí

– **¡Dios!-**chillo la ojiverde amelada **–estas… estas-**trago grueso

–**Si… estoy embarazada… de nuevo-**miro como las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos

– **¿Seremos mamas de nuevo?-**pregunto acariciando el vientre aun plano de la otra

–**Sí, así será-**dijo antes de sentir como era levantada del suelo y le daban vueltas en el aire **– ¡Lucy!-**chillo risueña

–Te amo, te amo-le besaba todo el rostro haciendo reir a su morena.

Poco a poco la fue llevando a la cama la cual estaba cubierta de pétalos de rosas en la cama, la recostó en la cama cuando su vestido cayo, poco a poco ella también perdió la ropa, quedando completamente denudas.

Esa noche se amaron, no se reservaron nada a la hora de hacer el amor, gritaron sus nombres y perdieron la cuenta de cuentas veces lo hicieron, grabaron sus nombres en cada espacio de piel que besaron, lamiaron y chuparon, surcos se formaron en sus espaldas por las unas que zamparon cuando sus orgasmos las golpeaban.

Chupones, en partes de sus cuerpos de que nadie más verían solo ellas, pero también en lugares que se veían a simple vista para dejar en claro a quien pertenecían, las dos cayeron rendidas tras su ultimo orgasmo, las dos en brazos de la otra.

* * *

_**N2: **_

_Próximo capítulo el Final_

_Próximo Capitulo… __**Fielmente**_

_Nos vemos…_


	11. Chapter 11: Fielmente

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**_**.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Fielmente**_

Seis meses pasaron desde la renovación de votos, y desde que Rachel le dijo a Quinn que estaba de nuevo embarazada, esos seis meses no habían sido fáciles, y más con el cambio de ánimo de la morena, que podía pasar de esta de buen humor, bromista, a estar deprimida de mal humor, y Quinn era la que terminaba pagando eso.

Pero aun así la rubia estaba dispuesta para cumplir lo que sea que ella quisiera, si se tenía que levantar a las dos de la mañana por alguno antojo lo oba hacer con gusto… porque ese morena que le exigía es la que estaba cargando a su bebe, otra nenita porque por azares del destino era otra nena, y ella no podía estar más que feliz, ahora soñaba con que fuera una pequeña igual a su morena.

La morena estaba en su último mes, y era la más consentida por su esposa y sus hijos, porque Charlie y Beth estaban demasiado contento porque iban a tener otra hermanita, Quinn estaba en casa ya que había comenzado a trabajar en su oficina pero hacia una semana lo dejo para poder para los últimos momentos con su morena, como ahora… que estaban en la sala viendo una película, ya que los niños estaban en la escuela y las gemelas con sus abuelos.

– **¿Estas bien amor?-**pregunto Q ya que la vio hacer una mueca

–**Si… si-**iba a sonreír hasta un dolor más agudo le azoto **– ¡Ahhh!-**grito

–**Rachel, amor ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?-**preguntaba preocupada al verla con la cara de dolor

– **¡Me duele! ¡Duele!**-lloraba tomándose el vientre

–**Rachel-**le llamaba

–**He roto fuente**-le dijo con la voz agitada **–La bebe va a nacer…-**Quinn le miro

– **¡Oh dios!-**de un salto se levantó **–Voy por la pañalera-**corrió hacia el cuarto de arriba, bajo lo más rápido que pudo **–listo…-**susurro, como pudo tomo a su esposa en brazos y salió hacia donde estaba su choche, la coloco en el asiento de atrás.

– **¡Ahh! ¡Duele!-**la morena lloraba en la parte de atrás

La rubia manejo con una velocidad que rebasaba los 80km/h, pero eso si estaba más controlada, pero con los gritos que pegaba, pero fue cuando el grito que dio la morena hizo que se detuviera en una calle desolada.

– **¿Qué pasa? Rachel ¿Esta bien?-**la morena luchaba con otra contracción

–**No, ya viene-**decia **–Ya viene, no voy a aguantar más-**su voz sonaba débil

– **¿Cómo? ¿Qué dice?-**se bajaba del coche par air hacia donde estaba su mujer

–**Que ya viene Lucy, ya viene ¡ahhh!-**grito **–Tienes que ayudarme-**pedía la rubia estaba asustada realmente su hija estaba ya viniendo y ella no sabía que hacer **–Lucy-**chillo la morena

–**Yo… lo hare-**sentencio, se recogió la manga de la camisa que traía, ayudo a la morena a quitarse el pants que tenía puesto.

No sabía muy bien que hacer… pero algo e que tenía que revisar cuando dilataba estaba su mujer, cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta que la cabecita de la bebe se dejaba ver, miro a su morena que estaba sufriendo.

–**Rach-**le miro **–llamare una ambulancia, no van alcanzar a llegar… pero es mejor para que estén aquí…-**la morena asintió como pudo.

La rubia llamo a la ambulancia mientras veía como Rachel luchaba contra otra contracción que era más fuerte, le dijo todo lo que necesitaban saber para luego proceder ayudar a su mujer.

–**Puja Rachel-**le pedía entre sus piernas, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo pero lo intentaría era la vida de su esposa y su hija **–Vamos Rachel… puja, puja-**la morena hacia lo que le pedía, pujaba con las fuerzas que tenía, tenía miedo… su bebe estaba por nacer en su coche… quien la iba recibir… y eso es todo lo que necesito para pujar más fuerte

– **¡AHHH!-**grito pujando fuertemente, fue cuando un llanto se dejó escuchar.

La respiración de la morena se estaba tranquilizando… pero una Quinn estaba congelada en su brazos estaba su bebe, sin más e quito la blusa y envolvió a la pequeña en ella, busco la pañalera y busco en el la colchita y al envolvió para hacerla entrar en calor, ni siquiera de fijo bien en el sexo del bebe, no tenía nada para cortar el cordón umbilical… pero no fue necesario… porque en menos de cinco minutos llego la ambulancia y ellos se hicieron cargo… la rubia no iba con su morena… ella seguía a la ambulancia en su coche.

Estaciono y bajo lo más rápido, llego a recepción y dijo lo que había pasado, ya tenía puesto su blusa ya que los paramédicos se lo habían quitado a la bebe y envuelto en mantas más calientes, la sangre de su pequeña estaba en ella, la recepcionista le sonrió y le indico por dónde ir, cuando llego el doctor estaba saliendo de la habitación de su mujer.

– **¿Como esta?-**pregunto, el joven doctor le miro

– **¿Usted es?-**pregunto un tanto confundido

–**Soy la esposa de la paciente… ¿Cómo esta ella? ¿Mi bebe?-**preguntaba de nuevo

–**Perdón-**le sonrió **–Ella está en perfecto estado… está un poco cansada… pero está bien, la pequeña esta también en perfecto estado… está en su peso, todo está bien… ya está en los cuneros, felicitaciones-**le dedico un sonrisa **–Estoy muy sorprendido por lo que ha hecho, fue muy valiente-**le sonrió

–**Gracias-**realmente estaba un poco perdida aun no podía creer que ella habai traído al mundo a su pequeña **– ¿Puedo pasar a verla?-**pregunto tímidamente

–**Por supuesto, en unos minutos traerán a la pequeña para que Rachel la amamante-**la rubia asintió, el doctor se despidió y la dejo ahí, ella aprovecho y llamo a todos para informar la llegada de la nueva integrante de la familia.

Cuando entro se encontró con su esposa medio dormida… pero estaba consiente ya que apenas escucho a alguien entrar abrió los ojos y al verla sus ojos se iluminaron, y le miraron cansadamente.

–**Amor**-le llamo tendiendo su mano para que la rubia la tomase, esta no se hizo de rogar porque la tomo enseguida y se acercó.

–**Te amo Rachel, te amo-**sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas

–**Yo también Lucy-**su voz estaba cansada

–**Gracias**-le miro **–Gracias por permitirme ver esto, gracias por nuestra pequeña, por todos nuestros hijos-**realmente la rubia estaba emocionada

–**No me des las gracias, que tú también tuviste que ver para que nuestros pequeños nacieran-**la rubia le sonrió para cercarse y besarla.

Beso que fue interrumpido cuando una enfermera entraba con un fordito de bebe, la rubia pudo ver como movía sus manitas en busca de algo al que aferrarse.

–**Les traigo a su pequeña, el doctor dijo que vendría un momento más ya que quiere hablar con las dos-**les informo antes de dejarlas solas

Rachel cargo a la bebe que inmediatamente comenzó a buscar con un pequeña boquita el seno de su madre, obviamente por la bata que tenía la morena no podía, por lo que esta se abrió un poco y saco su en para que la bebe tomara en esa pequeña boquita diminuta el pezón, el cual comenzó a succionar como s la vida se le fuera en él.

Quinn solo podía observarlas con una sonrisa, y es que no podía más que estar feliz por todo lo que tenía, como veinte minutos después, Rachel le había pasado a su rubia a su hija para que le sacara el aire, en eso el medico entro.

–**Buenas tardes-**les saludo **–Hay algo que me gustaría hablar con ustedes-**les miro **–verán… se les hizo todo los análisis correspondiente y salieron a la perfección, pero hay algo que no sabíamos que era posible con inseminaciones, verán su pequeña nació con un pequeño error en su cromosomas… por lo que dio a que la nena…-**Quinn ya sabía a donde iba miro a su esposa y le sonrió

–**Es intersexual-**interrumpió la rubia

–**Sí, así es… ¿Cómo sabe?-**le miro confundida

–**No tuvimos a Michele por inseminación, yo… soy intersexual-**aclaro, el doctor le miro y asintió

–**Ahora lo entiendo… bueno, entonces no tenemos ningún problema… usted será la persona indicada para explicarle su crecimiento y to, debe sentiré orgullosa señora Fabray… muy pocas las personas que son capaces de aceptar como lo normal que es-**le sonrió **–no tengo ya nada que decir les dejo para que disfruten de su pequeña.-**se despidió y salió de ahí.

–**Rach-**le llamo de manera nerviosa

–**Sabes… siempre quise que una de nuestras pequeñas fuera como tú**-le confeso

– **¿Que dices?**-le miro sorprendida

–**Siempre lo pensé pero no lo dije, porque sé que es un tema sensible para ti, y como dijo el doctor eres valiente y tienes que saber que me encanta que seas así, porque sin esa parte que te incomoda de ti no tendríamos a ninguno de nuestros pequeños**-la rubia sonrió enternecida

–**Gracias, Gracias mi amor, te amo-**se acercó con su pequeña en brazos para darle un beso.

No paso mucho para que Judy Fabray con Russel y los Berry acompañados de Santana y de Britt con las gemelas Alice y Elise, entraron a la habitación felices para conocer a la pequeña Michele que dormía en brazos de su madre morena, Quinn aprovecho y se despidió diciendo que iría por los niños y que pasaría a cambiarse a la casa, ya que ella estaba llena de sangre por a ver sido ella quien recibiera a su pequeña, beso a su mujer y le dejo un beso a su nueva bebe, y también un beso para sus gemelas que rieron por eso abrazándose a su cuello lo que la hizo sonreír.

No explico mucho a las personas que llegaron por lo que le miraron raro que se fuera de esa manera, cuando se fue Rachel les explico que era lo que pasaba, Russel que estaba ahí… supo que si su hija se sentía de esa manera era porque él se había encargado de hacerle creer que era un fenómeno que nadie le querría por esa mal formación en ella, se sentía mal… Judy sabía que su hija apenas y aceptaba el hecho de poder tener eso… pero sabía que solo necesitaba que estuvieran con ella para que comprendiera que estaba equivocada y la condición que tenía era algo bueno, ya que les había dado esos pequeños seres que le llaman mama.

Quinn manejo hasta su casa… estaba molesta, su pequeña podría sufrir lo mismo que ella, pero ahí se dio cuenta, podría… pero ella no era su padre… ella no haría lo mismo que ela, ella no dejaría nada de lo que vivió lo tenga que vivir su pequeña… porque ella sería la encargada de hacerle ver que eso no era malo, solamente que era especial.

Entro se quitó la ropa y se metió a la ducha, la necesitaba… después del trabajo que hizo trayendo a su pequeña, necesitaba una ducha, cuando termino se puso una ropa cómoda, para luego salir en busca de sus otros dos pequeños y llevarlos al hospital, cuando los llego a buscar estos salieron y cuando les dijo que su mama había dado a luz a su hermanita estos prácticamente se colgaron de ella exigiendo que los llevara a verla.

La rubia negó y les hizo subir al coche no sin antes hacerles poner los cinturones, llegaron en veinte minutos y la rubia los dirigió hacia la habitación donde estaba u morena, cuando entraron se encontraron con la morena dándole de nuevo de comer a la pequeña que succionaba de una manera energética, la rubia e acerco y beso brevemente los labios de su esposa que sonrió al ver a sus curiosos hijos acercarse para ver a la morenita que comía energética.

Charlie era el más curioso… pero también el más feliz de conocer ya a su hermanita y estaba más que feliz ya que seguía siendo el único hombrecito de la casa, con cuidado se subio a la cama para poder agarrar la manito de la bebe, que solo seguía succionando, Beth no se quiso quedar atrás… e hizo lo mismo, ella estaba más feliz tenía una nueva hermanita para jugar…, para cuidar y proteger de quien quisiera meterse con ella.

Las niños jugaron un rato ahí con su mama y su hermanita, antes de que los Berry entraran con las gemelas y se llevaran a los niños con ellos a su casa, la rubia se quedaría esa noche con su esposa y con su bebita de apenas una horas de nacida.

–**Te amo Rachel-**le beso, al ver que se había quedado dormida, mientras ella le sacaba el aire a la bebe que parecía un sapito cada vez que eructaba, ella le mecía y la mirada a esos enormes ojos color verde amelada iguales a los de ella. **–Sabes…-**le decia, mientras la bebe envolvía su pequeño puñito en uno de sus dedo **–yo voy a enseñarte todo, vamos a jugar futbol, escalar arboles-**le decia y la bebe agitaba su manita que tenía libre porque no soltaba para nada el dedo de su madre rubia **–Así que estás de acuerdo… bueno pero si no quieres, y quieres jugar a las princesas, a la casita, comidita o lo que tú quieras pero quiero que sepas que siempre voy a estar para ti-**toco su pequeña naricita y la bebe arrugo la misma haciéndola soltar un risita **–mueves la naricita igual que mama, sabes… no le digas pero amo eso-**lo que no sabía es que la morena se había despertado cuando sabia comenzado hablar haciéndola emocionar por lo que estaba diciendo **–te amo mi pequeña Michele-**le mecía y la pequeña ya comenzaba bostezar y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida

Y ahí se quedó, viendo a su esposa dormir quien se había quedado dormida al escuchar la voz de su mujer contándole historias a la pequeña que dormía, sonrió… porque en verdad era feliz… había echado a perder una vez todo lo que tenía, pero con eso solo le había servido para darse cuenta con quien quería pasar el resto de lo que le quedaba de vida, le había constado… pero ahora ahí sentada con su pequeña hija en brazos, viéndola a dormir, mientras su morena dormía a un lado de ellas, y sabiendo que Beth, Charlie, Alice y Elise estaban con sus abuelos ella no podía ser más feliz, porque lo tenía todo… y no necesitaba nada más que un pequeña sonrisa de sus hijos o Rachel para que ella sepa que no sabía lo que era el amor hasta que ellos llegaron a su vida.

* * *

_**N2: **_

_Próximo Capitulo… __**Epilogo**_

_Nos vemos…_


	12. Epilogo MSV

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**_**.**_

_**Quiero agradecer a uno por uno a cada persona que me leyó desde el primer capítulo, las que me dieron su opinión sobre la infidelidad, dejando claro que detestaban eso… fue por eso… que me decidí a seguir con esta historia… entregarles un poco de sentimiento en estas líneas, agradezco a todos los que me dejaron un Review diciéndome que tanto le gustaba o que no, a los que me dieron como favorito o me pusieron Follow, o los que solo se pasaban para leer, gracias a todos, porque para una persona como yo… primeriza en estas cosas de escribir… es tan importante ver que hay gente ahí afuera, de mi país, que es capaz de leer lo que una escribe.**_

_**No sé qué más decir… esta es otra de mis historias que concluye… pero no se preocupen aún quedan más por venir… no me despido… porque nos seguiremos leyendo en mis otras historias… y si no las siguen, bueno… entonces nos veremos en la próxima que suba.**_

* * *

_**Epilogo**_

_**Varios Años Después…**_

Quinn Fabray era la mujer más feliz del planeta, tenía una esposa a la que amaba, tenía cinco hijos por los que daría la vida, era feliz, su familia estaba más unida que nunca, atrás habían quedado los días horribles, los días que habia sufrido por su error, en el pasado quedo ese maldito error que cometió y casi le costó sus familia, habia aprendido de él, sabía que no volvería a cometerlo, amaba a Rachel, la amaba ma que a su vida, y nada ni nadie haría que caer de nuevo.

Con Rachel estaban en sus cuarentas pero parecían que nunca envejecían, Beth su hija era una gran abogada a sus 26 años, Charles Ray o Charlie como le decían los amigos y familia a sus 24 años era una excelente quarterback que jugaba para Acereros de Pittsburg, las gemelas Alice y Elise de 21 años estaban en su tercer año de cinematografía en la mejor escuela del mundo en Los Angeles, y la más pequeña de la familia Michele ella habia logrado entrar a Yale a estudiar letras, la verdad es que no sabían pero la joven morena era un buena escritora, habia ganado en el instituto los tres años consecutivos el premio de literatura.

Para Rachel y Quinn la vida como la tenían a era la deseada, sus hijos ya estaban grandes, y ellos tomaban las decisiones, ellas solo eran un apoyo cuando las necesitaban como ahora que Michele llegaba a casa bastante triste cosa que les sorprendió.

–**Michie ¿Qué pasa?-**pregunto su madre morena, sentándose con Quinn frente a ella

–**Estoy enamorada de una chica-**conto **–pero ella de mí no, ella es capitana de las porristas, y yo solo soy otra nerd-**bajaba la cabeza

–**Ey Mich, no tienes por qué sentirte así, la quieres ¿no?-**la chica asintió **–No te des por vencida, lucha por que se fije en ti-**su rubia madre aconsejaba

–**No están fácil-**les miro **–Es Emily, la hija de las tías Kitty y Marley, saben cómo es ella, ahora que estamos en la universidad ella solo quiere popularidad**-sus madres se miraron

– **¿Le has dicho que te gusta, que estas enamorada de ella?-**la otra negó

– **¿Cómo podría? Ella solo me ve como un fenómeno, ella fue la que divulgo mi condición en el instituto, fue por ella que todos se burlaban de mi**-bajo la cabeza con lágrimas en los ojos **–E intentado olvidarla… pero no puedo, este sentimiento es más grande que cualquier cosas, además-**les miro –**Mírenme, ¿Quién se podría fijar en mí?-**Quinn y Rachel negaron

–**Todos mi amor, todos…-**le abrazo **–si dejaras ver quién eres en realidad, muchas chica se fijarían en ti, y te apuesto que Emily también lo hará-**Quinn también la abrazo

–**Te vamos ayudar en esto, un cambio de imagen-**chillo emocionada

Y así es como comenzó su ayuda, esa misma tarde fueron hacia el centro comercial para comprarle ropas nuevas, zapatos, es más le llevaron a las ópticas para poder tener un par de lentes de contacto y dejara los de armazón, aunque también compraron un par más juveniles que les sentara bien a la chica, le llevaron al salón de belleza, le hicieron un buen corte de cabello que lo tenía igual de largo que Rachel a su edad, aunque Michele lo tenía más claro, les hicieron arreglos faciales en la cara y nos e cuanta cosa más pidieron sus madres.

La ropa no fue nada de vestidos, la condición de la chica hacia que solo fueran los pantalones, pero de los más juveniles, y le sentaban bien… porque aunque tenía la delgadez de su madre morena, su cuerpo era atlético y habia heredado la estatura de Quinn además de los ojos y cierta parte de su cuerpo que aún no se acostumbraba a tener ahí.

La chica salió cambiada de ahí, el corte de cabello lo tenía en capas con un ligero flequillo y los lentes a moda con su ropa, unos pantalones negros entubados, una camisa verde que resaltaba los ojos que tenía, al dia siguiente que se dirigió a su la universidad más de una y unos se le quedaron viendo comiéndosela con la mirada, y el grupito donde estaba Emily no fue la acepción.

–**Buenos días, Lara, Karen, Fer**-les saludo sin siquiera voltear a ver a la castaña ojiazul que se enfureció por no ser saludada

– **¿Michele?-**preguntaron todas

–**Si-**les sonrió **–Nos vemos en clase-**les guiño un ojo, todas se sonrojaron por la acción y la sonrisa que les dedico ella

Todas se quedaron impresionadas mas bien derretidas por eso, pero a la que no le gustó nada eso fue a Emily que estaba por estallar, Michele no podría venir a ignorarla a ella, era ella quien lo hacía, por lo que camino siguiéndola y cuando la vio en su casillero, inmediatamente se fue hacia ella, le tomo la muñeca y a la arrastro el baño de las animadora, sin escuchar las protestas de la otra que no quería ir, cuando entraron y Emily la estrello contra la pared para pegarse a ella.

– **¿Me quieres decir porque demonios estas ignorándome?-**escupió con rabia mientras la tenía aprisionada contra la pared y su cuerpo

–**Eso es lo que me pediste la última vez ¿no recuerdas?-**le miro a los ojos

–**Sí, lo recuerdo…-**dijo apretando los dientes **–Pero no tenías que hacerlo de verdad, siempre te habia dicho y siempre estabas atrás de mi**-le miraba

–**Pues me di cuenta que estaba siendo una tonta, me canse que intentar llamar tu atención, me di por vencida contigo-**Emily le miro

–**No, tú no puedes darte por vencida, no puedes… no cuando yo quiero amarte, cuando deseo quererte, no cuando ya lo hago**-le miro a los ojos, vio sorpresa pero también un brillo, por lo que no perdió tiempo y estampo sus labios contra los de la morena ojiverde amelada.

Michele solo pudo corresponder a ese beso que significaba mucho, significaba que sus madres tenían razón, que ella la quería solo que como siempre estaba ahí, y pensaba que nunca se iba a ir, no era valiente para demostrar lo que en verdad sentía… pero al ver que se alejaba que podía seguir sin ella, fue lo que la ayudo a ser valiente.

Horas después Michele llamaba a casa para informar que lo que organizaron habia resultado, por lo que ahora Emily Jane Wilde-Rose era ahora su novia, Quinn y Rachel notaron que la chica estaba un poco agitada cuando hizo la llamada.

–**Espero que esa niña no nos haga abuelas todavía-miro a su morena –Soy muy joven para serlo-**sonrió, Rachel le dio un golpe en el hombre mientras se levantaba

–**Eres una tonta-**pero la rubia no la dejo levantarse porque la rubia la jalo haciéndola caer sobre su regazo

–**Es la verdad mi amor…-.**le sonrió antes de besarla.

Las se besaron tiernamente… pero el beso comenzó a escalar nivel, y se volvió a apasionado y lleno de deseo, la rubia hizo acomodar bien a la morena sobre ella, y sin más se levantó con ella en brazos, la morena enrollo sus piernas en su cintura, y la rubia la toma de su trasero para subir a su habitación.

Ahí… poco a poco se fueron denudando entre besos y caricias, entre esas palabras que no se decían en voz alta, lo decían entre esos besos, suspiros, gemidos, los te amos en silencio… esos que no siempre decían pero que cuando estaban juntas como ahora… salían solos, se conocían a la perfección, sabían que les gustaba y que no, sus lugares donde le encendía a cada una, se conocían a la perfección, se amaban y eso era lo más importante para ellas.

El tiempo pasó… Beth se casó con un joven empresario al cual conoció gracias que ella represento a su hermana en un caso no muy grabe pero que gano, de esa unión nació Benjamín Winter Fabray-Berry un pequeño rubio con los ojos azules como su padre Arthur, Charlie Ray él estaba comprometido con un Angel de Victoria, una joven latina bastante hermosa de nombre Vanessa Méndez , Ray la conoció cuando un amigo en común los presento, se conocieron y comenzaron a salir, Alice estaba de novia de Santiago el primo hermano de Santana que le llevaba dos años, pero que Quinn y Rachel consideraban un ángel ya que el logro hacer que su hija se centrara y Elise salía con Molly una joven castaña que conoció en su internado, ella una joven enfermera del hospital.

Y por último su hija más pequeña, Michele ella un estaba con Emily, la relación de ellas dos iba viento en popa, obviamente Kitty grito, pataleo, y lloro porque no quería que su nenita saliera con nadie y no es que no quisiera a Michie la conocían desde que nació, y sabían que era una buena chica, por lo que resignada acepto que su pequeña saliera con ella.

Rachel y Quinn no podían pedir más… tenían lo que siempre quisieron desde que comenzaron a salir, lo que soñaron cuando se casaron, y aunque hubo momento difíciles, momentos que en que las dos tiraron la toalla, en que una fallo… pero que de ese fallo aprendió, y que desde entonces se vive la vida tratando de dejar claro que si se equivocó, jamás lo volverá hacer… que es consiente que por poco pierde a su familia, lo mejor que le pudo pasar, es feliz con Rachel, quien está más enamorada de su mujer cada dia.

Quinn y Rachel o Rachel y Quinn son hoy, mañana y siempre una sola alma, un solo corazón y un solo sentimiento que se reduce todo en la palabra… amor.

_**FIN…**_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

…

…

…

…

…

_**FlashBack**_

_**Años atrás…**_

Quinn y Santana eran mejores amigas se habían conocido en el instituto… pero por el trabajo de Russel, se tuvieron que mudar de Ohio, Quinn se fue a vivir a San Francisco, cuando Quinn entro a la universidad de Nueva York fue ahí donde se reencontraron de nuevo, contaron de que fue su vida desde la última vez que se vieron.

Dos semanas después Santana invito a Quinn que la acompañara a una fiesta en casa de la novia de la latina Brittany, Q ya la conocía… así que acepto… cuando llegaron saludaron a todos, San corrió hacia su novia y la rubia más despacio llego para saludar… fue ahí… cuando todo cambio, porque en que saludaba de la nada sintió como algo se estrellaba en ella.

La rubia voltio y se dio cuenta que la culpable era una joven morena, cabello castaña bastante largo era bajita en comparación a ella, cuando la chica levantó la mirada se dio cuenta que tenía una lentes puesto, pero podía ver que debajo de ellos habían un par de ojos chocolates que le miraban haciéndole sentir desnuda.

–**Rachel Berry**-se presentó la morena

–**Quinn Fabray…-**le sonrió a la morena, una vez que la ayudo a levantarse del suelo

–**Me disculpo por golpearla**-la rubia sonrió

–**No lo hagas… y ese es el precio que tuve que pagar para poder conocerte… con gusto lo pagaría de nuevo-**la morena bajo la mirada **–Ey-**le levanto el rostro para mirarla **–No me prives de tan maravillosa vista…-**la morena se sonrojo más

–**Eres hermosa Rachel Berry-**la morena negó

–**No lo soy… todos me dicen que soy una chica más…-**la rubia frunció el ceño

–**De seguro es porque tienen envidia… eres hermosa… y si me lo permites… yo me encargare de hacerte ver que es verdad…-**la morena le miro atraves de sus lentes

–**Lo siento… pero no-**la morena tenía miedo de que jugara con ella

–**Ok… aceptare por ahora este no…-**le miro a los ojos **–Pero te advierto Rachel Berry, Quinn Fabray no acepta jamás un No, lo estoy dejando pasar ahora… pero te lo prometo… yo Lucy Quinn Fabray te voy a enamorar… y-**le miro **–serás mi esposa-**le sonrió para darse la vuelta

–**Eso jamás va a pasar-**aseguró la morena, por lo que rubia sonrió

–**Ya veremos Berry… pero te prometo… que yo no me doy por vencida…-**la morena le miraba **–Jamás…-**sentencio y se fue.

Lo que no vio… fue la enorme sonrisa que salía de los carnosos labios rojos de la morena, y la mirada esperanzada de esta, ni el suspiro que dejo salir una vez la vio desaparecer.

–**Te estaré esperando Lucy-**se dijo así misma **–Enamórame...-**susurro al viento, con una enorme sonrisa.

_*******Fin FlashBack*******_

_**Ahora si Fin….**_


End file.
